Swish and Flick
by Le Petit Chien
Summary: It was a different world not so long ago- where the Wizarding World watched the beautiful Purebloods, where weapons were words and not wands, and where two souls searched for love in a rather fake world. Interested? You should be. LuciusxNarcissa
1. Chapter 1

This story essentially follows Narcissa Malfoy up until her marriage to Lucius. I'll try to update weekly but I have a hectic life so…

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter. If I did it would all be about the Malfoys, specifically Draco Malfoy. But, it's not so… draw the conclusion…

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_1967 June_

Narcissa watched herself in the mirror. This was pointless as she'd already memorized the many facets of her face. Around her head, lifeless tools worked to coax her hair into the design she had sketched out. Behind her, barely seen the reflection, two lifeless dolls worked on creating a dress that Narcissa had also drawn up this morning. Her hands now lay silently in her lap, but her fingers twitched occasionally. She had not yet perfected her wandless magic to the point that it was also motionless.

Someone was knocking softly on the door, and so unable to move, Narcissa twitched her pinky letting her sister in. Bellatrix waltzed in, not making a sound. The other girl watched her little sister.

Narcissa's hair was finally finished. She waved the tools down onto her dresser, and devoted her excess magic to her sewing dolls.

"You are nervous?" Bellatrix said, lightly prying at Narcissa's mind. Narcissa did not mind this, but rather let her sister see the surface of her mind. In return, Narcissa pryed softly back at her sister's mind.

"Who wouldn't be? The Nott's are known for throwing a splendid summer's party- one that Montague won't be willing to miss." Narcissa was glad to see that Bellatrix was unhappy to be going also, though from the other girl's face one could not see this.

"Don't mind her much Cissy. That pert girl won't harm you much. You're far to quick for her." Narcissa heard Bellatrix in her mind say 'and I'll hurt her dearly if she dares to hurt you much.' Narcissa smiled at Bellatrix, the other smiled back. It was a habit between the two sisters to carry conversations in each other's minds like it might be another pair of sister's habit to sew together.

"I like this newest robe Narcissa. You truly have a talent for design." The girls' mother had swept into Narcissa's room. Druella summoned the robe to herself- she was already dressed and her makeup done up.

"I was inspired by that water sketch that Cid Pucey sent me. His artistic vision gives me shivers." Narcissa smiled sweetly. It was true, Cid had sent her a nice water sketch of a fair maiden looking at herself in a pond. Obviously he had meant her to see herself in the sketch.

"Well, it will look darling on yourself. Bellatrix, you are ready I assume?"

Bellatrix was not ready and her mother knew this. Instead of blushing lightly and going to her room, Bellatrix only smiled fiercely and said, "Cissy-."

"Narcissa." Druella cut in.

"-made a robe for me too." Bellatrix finished. Narcissa laughed inwardly at her sister and projected her amusement to her sister. Bellatrix sent a sharp jab of pain into her mind. Narcissa merely blocked it. She wordlessly enchanted her makeup to do its normal job.

"This is true, Narcissa?" Their mother said. Narcissa nodded- her enchanted makeup up moving with her face. It was true, her sewing dolls had already finished Bella's robe. Narcissa though had made it darker than her robes, but made sure in her sketching that the robes complemented each other as well as their wearer. She was a considered a second-year at Hogwarts, but her skill in wandless home-based magic (and skill in the field of thoughts) was very common among most Pureblood children- at least in her day it was.

Druella smiled at her daughter's then and marched out of Narcissa's room. Without really thinking about it, Narcissa and Bellatrix knew where their mother was headed- Andromeda's room. Shouting would begin shortly.

Her makeup was finally finished and her robe was done now. Reaching out with her mind, she shooed Bellatrix from her room.

"Can I at least get my robe?" Bellatrix said, already heading for the door.

"Yes, you may summon it." The proper summons was spoken. Narcissa picked up her wand and with a swish and flick shut the door behind the robe. Taking care, which was common for Narcissa to do, the girl wrapped herself properly in the robe. With a swipe and another flick, the sewing dolls rushed over to do the final bit of sewing to make sure that the white, silver, and lightly tinted green robes fit Narcissa properly. They finished quickly. Narcissa smiled at herself in the mirror. Yes, she looked stunning. In fact she was inspired enough by this sight to do a quick sketch of her next project.

But never mind that, Druella was calling from entrance hall. Narcissa glided out of her room to see Bellatrix leaving her own room. The robe Narcissa had created for Bellatrix fit the other girl well- Narcissa had long memorized her sister's measurements- and looked beautiful. It was also white but with flecks of black and blue winding their way around the darker girl. Sensing her younger sister, Bellatrix waited a bit. They walked down the stairs together- purposefully ignoring Andromeda and their mother.

They're a sight to behold, Druella thought. Their mother was somewhere past pride when it came to her eldest and youngest child. The middle child though stood slumped- wearing robes that had been bought in a shop- and sullen because her voice had been taken away by her father. She had been disrespectful you know.

* * *

The atmosphere of the party was light and airy when the Black's arrived. The four women exited their carriage together, the hired help offering assistance to each of the girls. Witch Weekly's reporters and the like stood nearby, whispering into their wands about the outfit's of each women and waiting for something juicy to happen.

Bellatrix and Narcissa entered the party first. Behind them trailed Druella and Andromeda, but that was of no concern to those two ladies. Their concern was keeping their smiles plastered, but believable, on their faces. They arrived at the party and a man- who had been hired for his soothing and confident voice announced them-

"Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, daughters of Cygnus Black and Druella Black née Rosier." Those already in the party paused for a small amount of clapping- it was the appropriate amount, as they were unmarried and not technically allowed to do their own magic. Bellatrix smiled at Narcissa and left an impression of 'good luck' float into Narcissa's mind.

Narcissa smiled back at Bellatrix and then left her sister to pursue and find those her own age. She stopped walking soon though, so that she could applaud for her mother and sister- this clapping was a bit longer, for Druella was married. As soon as the clapping was over, Narcissa was offered a drink by one of the help. He smiled charmingly at her and Narcissa smiled softly back at him- her manners were impeccable even when dealing with help.

She found her age group quickly enough. They were easy to identify- she knew them all from school and had been socializing with them since she was born. She would socialize with them, she knew, until she had died. In her mind she did a quick tally of who was there and who wasn't- and also who she would rely on and who she couldn't.

Rosalind Pritchard was there, she was wearing rose robes. A trustworthy if bookish girl. Winterlynn Baddock stood next to Linette Flint- those two were inseparable, they were even wearing the same robes, and only could be trusted occasionally. Elladora Montague was there- wearing a beautiful set of royal blue robes- a cruel girl in Narcissa's opinion and Elladora thought no better of Narcissa. Violetta Bulstrode was there also, the closest friend Narcissa had in that circle. Violetta was wearing a cream colored robed, a ruby slash tying it together artfully.

Narcissa sailed over to the group, making it seem as though she could join any group but chose to grace this one with her presence. Violetta gracefully moved to the side, not doubting for a second that Narcissa would stand there. And that is where Narcissa stood, she would not offend this friend.

"Oh, Narcissa, how brilliant your robes look! Why, what shop did you buy them from?" Elladora exclaimed. Narcissa smiled, her face forming the mask of bashfulness and embarrassment for Elladora. Inwardly she smirked, did Montague really think that Narcissa would admit to ever buying her robes?

"But, I didn't buy them, Elladora! I created them just this morning. I was inspired you know, Cid sent a water sketch. The girl inside it was wearing something quite similar. Though, I must say, everyone has rather brilliant robes today, wouldn't you say so Rosalind?" It was a clever reply, though wordy. Narcissa felt Elladora's mind long enough for the slight anger brought on by her reply. Beneath it though, Narcissa caught a glimpse of envy. Wondering at it, Narcissa suspected that perhaps Elladora was sweet on Cid. How wonderful!

Rosalind, of course, agreed with what Narcissa said. How could she not, without offending every other girl in the circle? Words continued to fly between the girls, slight jabs surfacing and then concealing themselves. Little power plays were made, and Narcissa guarded her mind from the other's reading her true emotions and only let them see her contentment and happiness of attending the party. If one wasn't prepared for such occasions, then one would have been torn apart.

After a half hour or so, the music changed and it was clear that it was dancing time. The girls were aware of this and waited for a boy to come ask them- that was the custom. Narcissa eyed Cid Pucey out of the corner of her eye- did he realize he had inspired her robes? And would he ask her to dance- that would make Elladora Montague miserable!

Violetta was asked to dance first by Pullox Bole. Narcissa carried no angry feelings about this. Violetta and Pullox were already engaged- their families had done so when Pullox was three and Violetta only a babe. Despite their arranged marriage, they adored each other.

But, then Winterlynn was asked to dance by Alphard Derrick. Then, Linette was asked by Herbert Sloper. And suddenly, Narcissa was stuck making conversation with Rosalind Pritchard and Elladora Montague. This was not what Narcissa wanted, nor what she had created these robes for.

And then she felt the slightest presence and Narcissa turned. Behind her stood a very fine looking Lucius Malfoy- his robes the deepest and purest black.

"Care to dance with me, Narcissa?" She nodded and noted in her mind that his voice had gotten deeper since she had last seen him. He had grown in height, now barely standing an inch above her. He was in an awkward stage like all third-years, but he would grow out of it soon enough.

It was easy and smooth to fall into step with him onto the dance floor. It was a slow waltz, which was easy enough.

"How are you doing these days Narcissa? I imagine you and Elladora are becoming great friends this summer." He smiled in a way that was supposed to be charming. Narcissa gave a slight smile back.

"Elladora and I are as great of friends as we have ever been." She said. Her smile grew a bit, knowing that he would enjoy her answer. They moved easily together in the dance, but that was to be expected. They had taken dance lessons for a reason.

"Ambiguous as always. Would it kill you to be straightforward for once?" Lucius said. She felt his arms pulling her slightly closer. That would not be happening- she would not afford the gossip that might spread. She pressed against him lightly with her forearms. He let her move slightly away.

"But, Lucius, I'm always straightforward." She gave another smile and widened her eyes. She'd practiced this look in the mirror and knew that she looked charmingly innocent. From the corner of her eyes she noted the other dancers- Rosalind had been asked to dance by Cid Pucey. But Pucey was watching her and not Rosalind. Narcissa nodded to him. She also saw that Harfang Goyle was dancing with Elladora Montague- and Bellatrix was dancing with a young bloke she recognized as Rodolphus Lestrange.

Lucius laughed at her comment.

"Your cousin Sirius and his friend James have challenged me and Harfang to a little Quidditch match after this game- are you going to come watch us?" Narcissa gave him a wry little smile, showing no teeth.

"I tend to dislike the game of Quidditch." His hands were tightening around her waist again. How annoying. She pressured him away with the palms of her hands.

"But, I'll be playing a magnificent game. You'll enjoy it." The song ended. The music slowed down and the couples broke up. Lucius let Narcissa move away from him, but he caught her hand and bringing it to his lips he said,

"Come with me." She was about to say yes- because despite her reservations this was awfully romantic for him and she simply loved romance. But, Abraxas Malfoy then Apparated behind his son and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ms. Black, please excuse my son and I. I'm afraid we have to leave this little gathering early." Narcissa was about to say something about how she excused them and took no offense but Lucius cut in saying,

"But Father, I-."

Abraxas silenced him with another tap on the shoulder with his cane. Lucius let go of Narcissa's hand slowly- and she brought it back to herself, cupping it close to her body.

"I will see you later Mr. Malfoy and Lucius, I will see you at Hogwarts?" Lucius nodded to her- but it was cold, the romance he had been showing earlier suddenly vanished. Narcissa did not let her hurt at this show. Mr. Malfoy thinly smiled at Narcissa and said his own goodbyes. The two men walked away.

Narcissa walked back to her own group- this time the boys their age in the circle. Elladora eyed her thoughtfully, but it was Cid who spoke first.

"Where's Lucius going?" Narcissa graced Cid with a look, and smiled slightly at him. The boy nearly fainted- he was quite delighted. Narcissa sneered at him inwardly- and then blocked her mind from an inquiry from Bellatrix.

"His father didn't say, but I'd suppose it's something quite important." Narcissa said, her tone annoyed and bored. She buried the insignificant hurt she felt from Lucius down. Seeing Elladora still watching her, Narcissa suddenly decided to get under the girl's skin and said "I loved the water sketch you sent me Cid, whenever did you get so talented?"

* * *

Chapter Notes:

All of the dates, names, and abilities of these wizards come from:

h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m

Names and their meanings can be found on:

h t t p : / / w w w . b a b y n a m e s . c o m /

And all of these 'pureblood' families are connected through the books- in either rarely or frequently mentioned Slytherins.

I hope you enjoyed, and I love a review if you have one for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Alatarief for the review- You get a cookie. Everyone else who read but didn't review, shame.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Author's Disclaimer: DO NOT EXPECT DAILY UPDATES. It's just, I have a snow day and I think the story needs at least two chapters to get itself established. So…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2:**

_1967 September 1_

Narcissa was already sitting in a cabin by herself, watching the hustle and bustle outside the train. She sneered at the many people bumbling around the station. Perhaps one day she would join as a parent watching her child slowly get onto the Hogwarts Express, but now she vowed that she would never have tears burning into her eyes and that by no means would she cry like some sniveling fool. Tearing her eyes away from the view, she summoned her sketchbook and began to design another set of robes. It was her goal to- after having married and provided an heir- open up a high-class robe shop. She certainly had the eye for it.

There was a crash outside of her compartment. She looked up and saw a rather large red-head bumbling bloke- it looked like he was attempting to flirt- with another rather large red-head girl. Honestly. Narcissa stood up and walked over to the compartment door. With a hiss, she opened it and glared out at her two older school mates.

"Whoever you two are, will you please keep it down? You're not hippogriffs, you're humans. Please remember that." The two red-heads loomed over her, glaring as if they were in the middle of something important and she had just interrupted. And as a matter of fact- she had.

"Look Molly, it's that little Black girl. This one's is…" Narcissa slowly began to recognize the boy. She'd seen him somewhere. Where? Where had she seen him?

"This is the runt. Look, she doesn't even have the right hair color for a Black." The girl said. She was rather large and not to pleasant by the look of her face. Perhaps, Narcissa thought, it would be kind of me to mention make-up to this damsel. She certainly needs it.

"I know you. You're- oh, what's your name?" Narcissa remembered it clearly- his name was one of the many burnt faces hanging on her aunt's wall. It didn't surprise her that he would be loud, obnoxious, and annoying. "You're Arthur Weasely. Aunt Walburga burnt your mother's name off the tapestry- didn't she? You're nothing more than a blood-traitor's son."

His pale face told her that she was correct. Inwardly she smiled- she delighted in moments like this.

"Come on, Arthur. Leave this little… girl. Nothing she says means anything." The elder girl said. She- her name was Molly?- grabbed Arthur's arm and literally dragged him away from Narcissa. Narcissa watched them slide down the train together. Smirking, she went back into her cabin. She'd forgotten about the Weasley scandal- in fact she rarely thought about anything other than her circle of friends. But, no matter, Narcissa thought as she returned to sketching, she would repay this Molly for insulting her.

Narcissa waited for her friends to come find her. She knew they'd find her- not the other way around. Narcissa Black had made an art of having other's do what she wanted them to do. It didn't take long for the other's to find her. Violetta Crabbe arrived first, but said nothing to Narcissa. Violetta knew Narcissa well enough to know that when the other girl was sketching no conversation would be happening.

Herbert Sloper and Linette Flint arrived together- a fact duly noted by Narcissa. This was something that Narcissa had not expected; perhaps their dance at the Nott's party had sparked something? But Narcissa did not put away her sketchbook. She knew that when she did, the others would notice and draw conclusions from it. Elladora Montague came in shortly after, and then Pullox Bole. Rosalind Pritchard arrived far later than anyone else. The train was slowly pulling out of the station when the last group arrived. Cid Pucey, Lucius Malfoy, and Alphard Derrick arrived together boasting about terrifying some first-year student. Narcissa put her sketchbook away.

Narcissa noted that Cid Pucey and Elladora Montague blatantly watched her put away her sketchbook. She sighed at them- how obvious could they get?

"We seem to be missing a few people- has anyone seen Winterlynn or Harfang?" Elladora said. Her legs were crossed and there was space for a boy to sit by her- specifically from her eye movements, Narcissa guessed that Elladora hoped it was Cid Pucey. Cid did not sit there however- he sat next to Narcissa and Alphard Derrick sat by Elladora. Lucius Malfoy still stood- daring anyone to try to not give him a seat.

"I'll go out looking for them. Lucius you can take my seat- or perhaps come with me?" Rosalind Pritchard said. She stood up and walked towards Malfoy- her grace suiting her on the fast moving train. Narcissa watched the interaction along with her fellow classmates. She felt the barest hint of someone tasting her emotions before she blocked them defensively and suddenly.

"I'm so sorry Rosalind, but I'm no good for walking a moving train- perhaps Alphard could accompany you?" It was not a question or an offer- it was a command. Alphard smiled and stood, while saying of course he would accompany Rosalind. Rosalind pouted for only the slightest fraction of an instant- her defenses slipping enough for Narcissa to get a little view of the other girl's mind, a mind that had grown more cunning and devious over the summer. But, as a lady would, Rosalind accepted Alphard's arm and moved out into the aisle way with him. Lucius moved to sit next to Elladora.

What was this? Narcissa wondered. She knew- or at least she thought- that Lucius harbored no feelings for Elladora. Perhaps he did though, which was unfortunate for Narcissa- she had Cid Pucey under her thumb but she needed Lucius there to if she was going to rule the girl's this year.

"So, Violetta, you're brother will be attending this year?" Narcissa said. She did not allow to long a pause in the conversation- no reason to give anyone the idea that she was could be upset. Narcissa leaned a bit into Cid Pucey- and feeling his mind she knew that he was pleased and surprised by this. In fact he was happy enough to shift so that his arm graced her shoulders only just. But, it was enough for Elladora to slip and show jealousy. And Lucius Malfoy seemed to slip in the exact same way. How odd.

"Oh yes, Yaphet is looking forward to beginning his years at Hogwarts. It's all he can really talk about." Violetta said, and then chuckled as if to say 'aren't all first years like that' and so everyone else in the cabin chuckled along with her. And Elladora's chuckle led her straight into Lucius Malfoy- who then promptly did exactly what Cid Pucey had done to Narcissa's shoulders. And Elladora literally projected her triumph to Narcissa, while Lucius suddenly blocked his mind from anyone trying to decipher it.

Narcissa didn't reply to Violetta- she rather let Linette Flint and Herbert Sloper take that conversation away. She made it look like she was just watching the conversation but inside she was wondering- what in the world just happened? She reviewed the actions and suddenly, the truth behind it all suddenly popped into her head. Elladora thought that Narcissa had a liking for Lucius and Lucius thought that Narcissa had a liking for Cid. And it seemed as though both were upset by the idea of Narcissa and Cid liking each other. And this meant? Narcissa puzzled over her assumptions until finally her eureka moment came.

Of course- Lucius was trying to annoy her by acting as if he was sweet on her rival, simply because Narcissa was toying with Cid to annoy Elladora. And Elladora assumed that because of this Lucius was sweet on Narcissa- and because of their dance Narcissa was sweet on Lucius- and was trying to use that to tell Narcissa to back off. Well, Narcissa thought, I don't mind Lucius playing games but I will not tolerate Elladora pretending to have control over me.

But, where in the world did Elladora get the idea that I'm sweet on Lucius?

There was only one person that Narcissa could truly trust. Narcissa waited for Herbert to finish whatever he was saying about Potions class before she said,

"I'm so sorry, but I simply must excuse myself. My breakfast is not being kind to me currently." The cabin looked at her and Narcissa stood- she would be leaving whether they excused her or not. Cid Pucey looked especially concerned- and gracing his mind for a moment Narcissa found that it was genuine. Really, Narcissa thought, we aren't dating and the boy needs to learn to guard his mind carefully.

"Do you want me to walk with you, Narcissa, just in case?" Cid said, his emotions coloring his voice. Either the boy was great at faking, or he was just naturally this concerned about Narcissa. She couldn't decide which. "You're so sweet Cid, but I would hate to inconvenience you- I should be quite alright by myself."

And so she left, not bothering to let anyone else offer to help her. Narcissa made her way to the bathroom, and leaning against the stall reached out with her mind to her sister.

Bellatrix's mind was in a rush of lust and happiness- but yet cruelty. Cruelty was always present in Bellatrix's mind. -Bella, I need to speak to you- Narcissa called, not really caring about what Bellatrix was doing.

-I'm snogging Rodolphus. Be happy that he's not that great at this- otherwise I wouldn't be answering you Cissy.- Narcissa giggled, folding the toilet paper into tiny little squares. –Do you remember the Nott's summer party?- Narcissa didn't wait for an answer and continued with her question. –Did anything happen to give Elladora the idea that I am sweet on Lucius?-

-Am sweet on? How old fashioned of you Cissy. And yes, it did, that's why I wanted to talk with you after your dance with him. Your mind was completely open to inspection the entire time you danced with him. And you both were like little beacons of happiness the entire time.- Narcissa didn't say anything, she only sent the horror she felt at knowing this to Bellatrix.

-Don't worry much, once I realized what was happening, I shielded most of your thoughts from the others. But, since Elladora was trying to see you mind the entire dance, she probably saw a bit of those emotions. Honestly, I can't always do that for you.- Narcissa sent a feeling of 'thanks-and-goodbye' to Bellatrix. The little square piece of paper in her hand was promptly ripped. Narcissa picked up all the other little squares and slowly began to rhythmically tear them.

How dare Elladora try to tear into Narcissa's mind- and how stupid of Narcissa to blindly allow it. Narcissa would not forgive herself or Elladora- mistakes were not allowable. But, Narcissa reasoned that she could cure it by causing this much anger for Elladora. Poor little Cid, he would be confused soon. Yes, he would be an integral part of her revenge.

But she could not think of anything fitting Malfoy- for he had been the one to make her lose her control in the first place. Lucius, unlike Elladora, had guarded himself carefully for quite some time. However, his friend- Alphard Derrick- was not so careful. Yes, Alphard would suffer because of Lucius.

Narcissa tore the final square of toilet paper and satisfied by the plans in her head, left the bathroom, making her way back to the cabin. She smiled, inwardly, steeling her mind. Lucius would rue the day he had asked her to dance and Elladora would be torn apart by Halloween for thinking that she could control Narcissa.

"It was nothing I'm afraid, I must have just felt queasy from my encounter earlier with the Weasely boy." The others in her cabin gave a chuckle. Cid Pucey put his arm back around her when Narcissa sat down. She leaned into him- feeling his surprise and joy at this. But, she was watching Lucius and Elladora. And they were both watching- glaring- at her.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

All of the dates, names, and abilities of these wizards come from:

h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m

Names and their meanings can be found on:

h t t p : / / w w w . b a b y n a m e s . c o m /

And all of these 'pureblood' families are connected through the books- in either rarely or frequently mentioned Slytherins.

**_PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE, Review. Thanks :). I really like reviews..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **Dolly, Chanteur d'ombre, Penulis, and Obsidian Sins** for your review- You all managed to help make my day. I give you cookies. Shame to all of you who read but didn't review.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_1967 October_

"Will you come watch me play today, Narcissa?" Cid Pucey- dear Cid, as Narcissa had taken to calling him since the start of their official relationship- asked her. She looked up from her waffles and into his eyes. She no longer needed to read his brain to know his feelings- he showed them clearly on his face. He really wanted to her to come watch him play in today's Quidditch game- what position was he again?

"Oh, of course I will Cid. You play the game so well." Narcissa had no idea whether or not this was true. But, it served Narcissa knew to send Elladora into a greater state of wretchedness. Narcissa sniggered on the inside, watching the other girl barely picking apart the muffin in her hands. This part of her plan was going quite well- Elladora was miserable and was casting a Silencing Charm on her bed almost every night- she was crying everyone assumed.

"If he doesn't nearly fall off his broom like he did last game." Lucius Malfoy said. Narcissa turned to glare at him, while Cid defended his honor by attacking Lucius's previous Quidditch game. Lucius merely glared back at Narcissa- easily defending himself from Cid without really having to focus on him. A hint of amusement showed through Lucius's eyes though. His part in Narcissa's plan had not gone well. Lucius seemed to have guessed that she was planning ill towards Alphard and had begun to protect his friend. Narcissa simply could not find a way past his defenses. If anything, Lucius seemed only to get angrier and more amused as time past.

Narcissa snuggled closer to Cid, and said, "But, I am a little worried about the cold. It's rather nippy out there." Cid, immediately ignored Lucius, choosing instead to care about the small blond at his side.

"I'll lend you my scarf, Narcissa- it's enchanted to keep a wearer warm from head to toe." Cid said, Narcissa heard him- but she was more entertained by the flash of pure rage and malice that had flashed across Lucius Malfoy's face.

"Cid, you are just far too sweet. How can I say no to you?" Narcissa meant the Quidditch game, but from the way everyone's ears perked their way she knew they had interpreted it the way she'd meant them to. Everyone's reactions were the way she had expected. Narcissa applauded her own genius. Cid, though not the quickest wand of them all, picked up on the double meaning also.

Giving her a peck on the cheek, he said, "I'll go get that scarf for you then, sweet." Cid got up and hurriedly made his way out of the Great Hall- he would be getting that scarf for her.

"Perhaps you should ask him to jump from the Astronomy Tower Cissy. He would do it, you know." Bellatrix slid over to sit next to her sister. –And Lucius would enjoy it immensely if you did. - The sister added mentally. Narcissa ate another bite of her waffle and chewed it thoughtfully. Those around who heard Bellatrix's comment laughed. It was not secret that Cid Pucey adored his girlfriend. Narcissa swallowed her bite of waffle.

"But, then I would lose him forever. I would never manage." Narcissa said. -Besides, I'm not done with Elladora yet. And I don't much care for Lucius and how he feels. - Narcissa thought to her sister. Bellatrix laughed. Those around the sisters thought that it was from what Narcissa said- but Narcissa knew that Bellatrix was for some reason laughing at the Lucius part of her thought.

Said boy was watching the sisters. Lucius was just as devious, just as smart, and just as cruel as the younger Black- but he could not for the life of him figure out what Narcissa was doing. Shrugging the boy ate his breakfast, running through his own plans concerning Cid Pucey. Lucius smiled to himself, and gave his pancake a rather harsh stab.

* * *

It was not long before Narcissa stood with her group of friends huddled around her. Rosalind Pritchard stood to her left, Violetta Bulstrode to her right. Nearby stood Elladora Montague whispering secretly with her new first year friend- Dorielle Zabini. Linette Flint and Winterlynn Badock were nearby. Pullox Bole, Yaphet Bulstrode, and Abner Crabbe stood some ways apart from the girls- but they were close enough to keep an eye on them. All of the other boys in Narcissa's circle were about to play in the game. But, Narcissa was barely worried about that- now was the time to push Elladora Montague over the edge. If things panned out correctly, then Narcissa would have a broken girl- one crazed enough to do something stupid. Perfect.

The game was started and Narcissa watched it all for a while. Herbert Sloper and Harfang Goyle were both Chasers, Alphard Derrick served as a Beater with Narcissa's beau Cid Pucey, and Lucius Malfoy defended Slytherin as a Keeper. The game started out beautifully with Slytherin getting an early lead through their Chasers.

"How are your studies going Narcissa? I hope Cid isn't distracting you to much." Behind her Narcissa heard Elladora address her. Narcissa turned and smiled. It was childish, but that little insult annoyed her. Narcissa channeled the energy- she would use it to attack the other girl.

"Oh, my studies are going brilliantly. Cid is quite smart; he helps me sometimes with my homework. But, how are you doing at Charms? I heard you never were much good at that." Charms? Elladora had always been quite good at Charms- but then ah, everyone got what Narcissa was saying. Narcissa wasn't talking about the subject Charms. But, you wouldn't know that if you didn't know the group. And if you hadn't been watching Elladora's mind as Narcissa was doing, you wouldn't have felt the final snap of rage in the other girl's mind.

"A Bludger heading straight for the Slytherin Pucey- he hits it straight away. Derrick swoops in to get the Quaffle- rather quick that boy. Ah- but the beater is heading straight for him- oh no, it's going to- he ducks and rolls just in time. But, he lost the Quaffle. One of the Ravenclaw Chaser's catches it- oh, I can't see which one. Going, he's going straight for Malfoy. Slytherin's keeper looks completely- out of nowhere here's that Bludger- and Pucey defends Malfoy- Ravenclaw shoots and!- no good, Malfoy's just to quick- he passes to Goyle and off-."

The Quidditch game was passing quickly. It wouldn't be long until someone caught the Snitch. But, Narcissa was rarely concerned with that game.

"Oh, I'm doing wonderfully in Charms this year. Lucius keeps helping me with my homework." Someone else- Rosalind Pritchard- cut in here. Narcissa tried to touch Elladora's mind -what did that girl mean? - but found that the other girl was suddenly guarding carefully- and only- against Narcissa. Was Elladora talking literally, was Lucius really helping her with Charms? Or charms? Narcissa smiled inwardly- she had a faint idea of how to get past Elladora's defenses. If anything, Narcissa was clever. So, for a while she rested her consciousness in Violetta Bulstrode's mind. Violetta was at first angry at this intrusion, but Narcissa quickly explained herself. She even went as far as to not try to invade Violetta's thoughts.

After a minute, giving herself sometime to start to feel like Violetta, Narcissa snuck into Elladora's mind, and

-let's see what that Black makes of that. As if I would ever touch him. Doesn't really, wait Violetta? - Narcissa retreated from Elladora's mind. So, it was a fake. A little skirmish that Elladora had set up for Narcissa- like Narcissa would blindly fall for a little trick like that. Suddenly though, the Quidditch announcer was screaming into the mike and the group was torn back to look at the field.

"What in the world- what's Derrick doing, he hit the Bludger and- OH MY- he hit Pucey, dear me. Pucey's falling, someone catch him before he- HE'S GOING TO HIT THE GROU- no, here comes Malfoy. HURRY MALFOY- HURRY- He caught him, oh, Malfoy caught him. WAIT- OH REALLY? - GAME OVER, GAME OVER- SLYTHERIN CAUGHT THE SNITCH. And so, SLYTHERIN WINS, but poor Pucey- Derrick mustn't have seen him. Poor boy."

Narcissa was literally pushed to the field by her friends. She didn't mind, she'd have gone anyways. Lucius was supporting Cid by the shoulder and was laying him down onto the ground.

"Will he be okay Lucius? Oh, I hope he's okay." Narcissa said. It was genuine concern- an injured boyfriend was neither a fun nor useful boyfriend. Narcissa looked up when she did not immediately get a reply- she saw that Lucius, who should have been angry at his friend, was smiling at Alphard Derrick. Lucius noticed her seeing this and turned back and said- he had the nerve to sound amused-,

"I was right this morning- he's a fine Quidditch player when he's on his broom." Narcissa considered for a moment reaching out and smacking him. But, despite herself, she was impressed with his move. It wasn't something she would do- she preferred mental rather than physical- but he had pulled it off with style. He even looked like the hero.

He mentally brushed her mind, and smirked at her when he saw what she was feeling. Then, he turned to accept the thanks for saving his friend. Pucey lay on the ground, only now regaining consciousness, he clutched his right arm- it looked broken.

"What happened?" He asked; his mind was groggy and unclear. Narcissa used this to her advantage.

"One of the Bludgers hit you- one of the Ravenclaws sent it your way. We're really lucky Lucius caught you. I think you broke your arm though." Narcissa was fully aware of the fact that he would believe her and that because of this Lucius and Alphard would be saved any malice coming from Pucey. She didn't dwell on this fact for to long.

"Yeah, lucky." He groaned and clutched his arm closer. "You're wearing my scarf. You make it look beautiful." Narcissa smiled at him. She was never one to reject a compliment.

"It comforted me throughout the entire game." Not entirely true, Narcissa thought. "I was so worried about you throughout the entire game." Once again, not entirely true. But, that truthfulness wasn't too big of a deal in the Slytherin household. Narcissa was simply saying what she thought a devoted and loving girlfriend would say. But, when a medic arrived to take Pucey to the Infirmary, she did not accompany her boyfriend there.

* * *

Her plan came together in the end. It didn't happen exactly the way she had expected- but it did happen, on Halloween to be exact. Narcissa was walking with Dorielle Zabini and Violetta Bulstrode- they left the festivities a little earlier than most. Dorielle had wanted to find Elladora- who was mysteriously missing- and Narcissa was searching out Cid, he had disappeared shortly after the meal had begun. And Violetta? Who knew why Violetta did anything. They were rounding a corner- and in the middle of discussing various makeup products- when they came across a very passionate, very snogging couple.

And the couple- once they pealed their faces away from each other- turned out to be Elladora Montague and Cid Pucey.

Narcissa had stood in shock and one might have thought that she was angry or upset. But she wasn't- no Dorielle and Violetta took care of that and were screaming as soon as the sight registered in their minds. Elladora had started to cry and Cid ran over to Narcissa. He was insisting the Elladora had just thrown herself at him- it was Narcissa he cared for, not Elladora. Narcissa believed him- in fact knowing his mind- reading his mind- she was assured that this was true. But, Narcissa wouldn't be forgiving him- instead she stood there looking upset and as if she had just been smacked. But no, Narcissa was delighted. She had this all planned out. In fact, the girl had been slightly upset because she was sure this cheating wasn't going to happen.

But it did.

All according to plan.

* * *

A week later, Narcissa was sitting across from a Witch Weekly's reporter. Narcissa had struck up a deal with the magazine. She would spill all the torrid details of her romance with Cid Pucey and in response they would fund her Christmastime Robe Line. The reporter, a pig like woman, looked delighted to be near Narcissa Black.

"Well, Ms. Black let me just tell you that it is an honor to be here with you today." Narcissa smiled weakly at the woman- she was supposed to be heartbroken and barely able to hold herself together. But, inside she was delighting in her deal with Witch Weekly- she would get a start in the fashion world and her friend Elladora and ex Cid would find themselves hated by nearly all the old mothers of the wizarding world. In the bottom of her heart, Narcissa felt a little sorry for Cid but she was not in the least bit apologetic to Elladora. Honestly, the other girl had been almost willing to fall into her trap.

"I know that the heartbreak is still so close to your heart, but I was wondering if you could tell me about your relationship with Cid Pucey." Narcissa nodded; she clutched the cup of tea close to herself. She was openly monitoring the reporter's moods- the woman was a half-blood and so, unlike Narcissa's regular pack, was not aware of this invasion.

"I thought that it was all going well, you know? I went to a few of his Quidditch games- and you know how I dislike Quidditch. We ate together, we did homework together. Just normal couple stuff. And,-." Narcissa paused for dramatic affect- a small crocodiles tear winding its way down her face.

"And?" The reporter asked, her curiosity outweighing her pity of the twelve-year old girl.

"Well, I was walking with my two friends Violetta Bulstrode and Dorielle Zabini after the Halloween Dinner and we just came across them. My boyfriend and that… the girl kissing like there was no tomorrow. Needless to say, I was quite torn up. I still don't know how she got those claws of hers into him. Cid was such a nice boyfriend." Narcissa took a sip of her tea.

"My poor girl, you had no idea about Elladora?" Narcissa shook her head no, and let a few more crocodile tears escape. Inwardly she smiled; she'd had an idea about Elladora. In fact she had purposefully provoked the cheating to take place. After she'd formed the plan on the Hogwarts Express, she'd quickly found a way to make it benefit herself in more than one way.

"I had no idea. So, being the artist that I am I channeled my hurt into creative energy. I've spent the last week only attending classes and trying to cheer myself up through my designs. Of course, my friends- my true friends- have been wonderful to me." Narcissa smiled weakly at the reporter. It was true; she had taken the left-over energy from her plans and the new energy from her triumph and had designed a whole line of Christmastime robes- they were all centered around white fur, reds, and silver linings.

"A new design line? By you Narcissa? Oh, and you're such a genius at design. If my readers will remember, Narcissa has been designing her own robes since the age of six and constructing them since the age of ten. But never before have you made your designs open to the general public!" Narcissa smiled. She'd already suggested these little lines in the reporter's mind- unconsciously of course. The piggish woman thought they were of her own design.

"Well, I figured- why not? It'll help me recover from Cid. I'll be wearing one of the robes this Christmastime- To the annual Malfoy-Black Ball. It'll be quite a delightful event. You'll be covering it, won't you?" The pig woman nodded feverishly and scribbled down her notes onto a pad. There, Narcissa thought, an indecipherable smile gracing her lips, my first design line is launched and I've ensured news coverage for our party. Yes, it had all been a success.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

All of the dates, names, and abilities of these wizards come from:

h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m

Names and their meanings can be found on:

h t t p : / / w w w . b a b y n a m e s . c o m /

And all of these 'pureblood' families are connected through the books- in either rarely or frequently mentioned Slytherins.

_**REVIEW PLEASE! Danke, merci, gracias, and thank you! **_(Sorry, I don't know any other language's thank you.) And honestly- you have no idea what happens to my heart each time I see- Review from…

On a side note: And isn't Narcissa wonderful- even though she's a bit daft about Lucius? My fave.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to **Alatarief** and **Chanteur d'ombre** for your reviews. You both get cookies. Those of you who read and didn't review- shame!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_1967, Winter Break, The Night of the Malfoy-Black Christmastime Ball_

Narcissa was adapted at playing hostess- even though she wasn't at her own house. Her father, Cygnus, had decided with Abraxas that the Malfoy-Black Christmastime Ball could take place at the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa did not mind this, but she was minding having to smile and greet each guest that came through the entrance way. And what fine entrance way it was- the Malfoy's had not shirked on the decorations. That's the way it was, each year the families traded of decorations and personnel duties.

"How very nice to see you Minister Leach. I truly hope you enjoy the party." The Minister of Magic smiled at Narcissa- no doubt marking what she said and filing it away in the recesses of his mind.

"It is quite nice to see you also, Ms. Black. I trust you are in the Christmas spirit?" Narcissa smiled at the man- who, no doubt, was referencing the Witch Weekly's column about her heartbreak and subsequent line of clothing. It was a polite inquiry, and like a pureblood, this man knew the value of a polite inquiry.

"Oh, I'm in the very best Christmas spirit. Please enjoy our party Minister, and do try some of the punch. I'm told it's rather spicy this year." The Minister nodded, and moved on to say his hellos to the next host in line- Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa wasn't quite sure how Lucius had managed to stand next to her- but it was certainly deliberate. He had let her see at least that in his mind. Narcissa pulled herself off this train of thought and greeted the Minister of Magic's wife just as charmingly as she had greeted the Minister.

It was a good hour before all the guest had arrived. Any late guests, the families simply assumed, were simply not worth a greeting. Narcissa swept away from her family and the Malfoys. Bellatrix sent a simple goodbye to Narcissa- and Narcissa replied kindly.

"Enter Narcissa Black- daughter of the Host Cygnus Black and Druella Black née Rosier." The people in the ballroom clapped as she entered. Here the clapping was longer than at the Notts, but that was expected. Narcissa descended from the terrace of the stairs slowly. Below her people were chatting away, some were dancing. Narcissa smiled inwardly, some of the attendants of the party were wearing dresses she had designed. And, not to pat herself on the back to much, Narcissa was sure that those witches looked simply magnificent.

But, not nearly as magnificent as Narcissa herself. She had not lied to the piggish woman- her dress was fashioned as those in her clothing line. But, it had been the only one made. It was knee length- which was slightly risqué at the time- and purely red except for the silver needlework. The needlework was made to look like vines. At the very tips of the robes a thin line of fur traced the dress and a sash of silver was tied to bring the robe together. And of course, it was made to her exact size- it had literally been made on her body. Not even Bellatrix had received such a fine robe- and Narcissa had made a one-of-a-kind for her sister too. There is not a witch in this crowd that can hold a wand to me, Narcissa thought. And it was true.

As a hostess Narcissa sailed through the crowd, offering compliments and receiving them also. She stopped in on age groups older than her- giggling and blushing at their inappropriate remarks. She redirected children away from the moving ice sculptures and sent them to the gardens to play with elves. Narcissa saw her friends and waved prettily at them. Cid Pucey and Elladora Montague had not been invited- something that was bound to offend their families because were else would any one wish to be that night except for at the Malfoy-Black Ball? She noticed that Herbert Sloper had his arm wrapped neatly around Linette Flint- were they dating now? And passing the dance floor she saw Pullox Bole and Violetta Bulstrode dancing closer than was appropriate- even for betrothed.

Narcissa smiled and watched the happenings of the party. She felt like a queen- and truthfully she looked it to.

And suddenly, sneakily, a pair of hands slid their way around her waist. Narcissa spun around, her glass still and hand. There Lucius Malfoy stood- he was still growing; now her nose was even with his chin. She glared up at him and he smiled back at her. But, with her drink in hand she could not push him away- something she was sure, he knew.

"Do you often make a habit of grabbing relaxing girls?" Narcissa said. It was snippy, and it wasn't nice, but it was exactly how Narcissa felt. She took a small sip of the champagne in her glass.

"I don't grab, Narcissa. I only hold beautiful women. And you win in that respect tonight." Lucius said. He put an arm around her and started to walk her towards a small table for two.

"Are you flirting with me Lucius? That's hardly appropriate- I'm still quite torn up about Cid you know. Breaks my heart to think about it." Narcissa let him sit her down in one of the chairs at the table. He sat opposite from her and arched an eyebrow- clearly he doubted she was heartbroken.

"It breaks your heart to think about it? That must be why you mention it so easily in conversation. And to reporters." Lucius was laughing at her. This was part of the reason she sometimes didn't particularly like Lucius- he was just as quick as she was. Said boy was motioning to the help that both Lucius and Narcissa wished for the main course.

"You read that article? What did you think of it?" Narcissa said; a hint of interest showed in her voice. That concerned her- she had not put that interest there and so she could only assume that it had wheedled its way there and so was genuine. Narcissa didn't need genuine feelings to be shown to Lucius Malfoy.

"I think that we'll be causing quite a stir by having dinner together. That writer seemed to think that you were going to come to me to mend a broken heart." It was true actually. The woman had taken the mention of the Malfoy-Black Christmastime Ball the wrong way. Narcissa had faintly hoped that Lucius had skipped over that part of the article- but apparently that wasn't the case.

"So, then why have dinner with me? Do you want to cause a stir?" Their appetizer arrived. It looked exquisite- Bellatrix had designed it, the girl had a talent for food. Daintily Narcissa began to eat it, savoring each bite. Yes, she lived a life of luxury, but she certainly appreciated it.

"You would cause a stir with or without me." Lucius said. While Narcissa was left to wonder if that was a compliment or some form of insult, Lucius tried and failed to eat his food delicately. "And I was wondering how true that part of the article was." Narcissa froze. Lucius Malfoy was definitely flirting with her- when had this started? Normally she wasn't so blind to who fancied her.

"My heart is not nearly so broken that I would run to anyone, Malfoy." Lucius paused mid-bite to look at her. To all observers, she was just being pleasant. Even her tone had been pleasant. But, no her eyes spoke of malice behind those words.

"Put your claws back in Narcissa- it was just an honest inquiry. No harm intended. Am I to understand that half these women are wearing robes you designed?" Narcissa did rein her- what had Malfoy deemed them? - claws back in. She could talk anytime about robes that she had designed. Even to Lucius Malfoy.

The rest of the dinner passed quite well. Lucius managed to make Narcissa laugh and Narcissa accomplished the same feat with greater ease. The most interesting part of the dinner though were the glares that Rosalind Pritchard was sending Narcissa's ways. But this observation Narcissa pushed out of her mind- Lucius was telling a particularly charming tale about a Chinese Quidditch Team.

They had almost finished dinner; they were partway through dessert, when Lucius suddenly lost focus. Narcissa frowned; the only thing she had noted was that the song had changed. This did not account for his sudden seeming ignorance of her presence.

"Do you recognize this song?" Lucius asked. Narcissa shook her head- though it was faintly familiar. Lucius proffered her a hand across the table- he obviously wanted a dance.

"Honestly Lucius?" Narcissa asked. She did not want to be stared at, she did not want to be stared at, she did not want to be- Lucius had come around the table and was nearly picking her up out of her seat. "Lucius!" Narcissa said, it was supposed to sound commanding but instead it came out like a little girl's squeal. At that moment- for that squeal- Narcissa Black truly hated herself.

"Dance with me, Narcissa." It was another one of his commands made to look like a question or suggestion. Honestly, Narcissa told herself, what choice do I have but to accept. So, she let herself be led out onto the dance floor and into his arms. They fell easily into the waltz together.

"What do you think you're doing, Lucius Malfoy?" Narcissa said. A small part of her mind noted that she had been correct- he had grown since they'd last danced. She nearly squealed again when he leaned down by her ear and whispered- slightly ruffling the loose hairs by her ear,

"What do you think I'm doing, Narcissa Black?" He pulled away from her and Narcissa could only glare at him for a moment- she had to compose herself for a moment. She would not think of why she had to compose herself.

"I don't know what you think you're doing- but I'm sure you going to cause us a scandal." Narcissa said. Lucius laughed at her- throwing his head back and catching the light. He looked stunning- strong, like that. With a slight tug of his arms he pulled her just a bit closer, and bringing his head back down he said,

"And would that scandal be so awful?" Lucius said. Narcissa simply didn't have a reply ready for the man.

* * *

Narcissa woke up Christmas day, refreshed. The Christmastime Ball had been a success. And then she remembered Lucius and his nerve. Grabbing her wand she quickly wrote a message to the writer at Witch Weekly- that piggish woman. She would clean up this scandal before it got to large. In the letter she invited the woman over for tea the next day. Certainly that honor would do wonders where money might only insult. Her letter finally finished, Narcissa snapped her fingers. A small house-elf appeared and Narcissa gave it the letter, telling it to send it with an owl. The house-elf nodded and disappeared. Narcissa smiled to herself- now it was time to open her presents.

Narcissa made her way downstairs and saw that the rest of her family was already present. Bellatrix said hello to Narcissa mentally and Druella greeted Narcissa with a hug. Cygnus said hello and gave his youngest a nod. Andromeda merely ignored her sister- Andromeda made a habit of ignoring everyone she considered 'in-league' with her parents.

The family exchanged their little gifts first. Narcissa received a book of French poetry from her mother and a diary- it was hand-bound and the pages hand made- from her father. Bellatrix gave her sister rare muslin from Bangladesh, it was also hand made. Andromeda had made her sister cookies- which Narcissa accepted with a sneer. It was a nice thought, but truly?

Narcissa also gave fine gifts to her family. To her father, she gave a new quill- the feather from a phoenix. To her mother she gave a fine gown, which Narcissa had designed especially for her mother. Her mother thanked her politely at first and then profusely when Narcissa told her that it had been charmed by their cousin Evan Rosier so that it would never stain, tear, or wear. Also, though Narcissa did not tell her mother this, it had been made so that it would stretch and fit perfectly whatever size the woman wearing the gown was. Narcissa gave a rare book of Dark Spells to Bellatrix and to her other sister Narcissa gave a set of jewelry engraved with the Black's family motto- 'Toujours Pur'.

After this, they opened gifts from those outside the family. The most notable of these was a gift that Rodolphus Lestrange sent Bellatrix. Bellatrix would not let Druella, Andromeda, or Cygnus see- but she sent a mental impression of the gift to Narcissa. The gift was something black and lacey- and purely meant for a bedroom and a night with the one other person. Narcissa blushed.

The family was done with gifts and leaving the room when another rather small arrived with an owl. It was for Narcissa- but it did not say from whom. Narcissa opened it and read a note written in scrawling yet elegant script it said- "Shall we start a scandal?" Immediately, Narcissa knew that this was from the one and only Lucius Malfoy.

She opened the gift, her family watching sans Andromeda. It was a small- but of the highest quality- sewing kit with an endless supply of sketch paper. As soon as she opened the sewing kit, a soft and slow waltz began to play. It was, she was quite sure, the waltz they had danced to the previous night.

"Ah, that's from Lucius then? Didn't you notice Narcissa- both times you two have danced that song's been playing?" Narcissa didn't reply. She hadn't noticed, but she remembered Lucius's sudden distraction before they had danced. Yes, Lucius had planned that, she was almost sure. Narcissa sent a thought of pure happiness to Bellatrix. The elder sister smiled- it had always been likely this pairing between the Malfoys and the Blacks. However it had not happened in living or recently deceased memory.

And so, the next day, when Narcissa met for tea with the piggish reporter- she did not do damage control. Rather when Narcissa was asked by the woman about Lucius, she had only replied, "Oh, he's rather charming isn't he? Well, we'll see were that road leads." And then she giggled. Which was rather disturbing- because she hadn't planned to giggle.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

Doesn't that just leave you with a fuzzy warm feeling? Don't expect it to last! :D

All of the dates, names, and abilities of these wizards come from:

h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m

Names and their meanings can be found on:

h t t p : / / w w w . b a b y n a m e s . c o m /

And all of these 'pureblood' families are connected through the books- in either rarely or frequently mentioned Slytherins.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_** Danke, merci, gracias, and thank you! You are all just lovely people… really you are!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to **Alaterielf**, **Miyako Suou**, **quibbler149**, and** Chanteur d'ombre**- who all reviewed. You all get cookies. Those of you who read and didn't review- shame!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_1968, First Week of June, Exams_

Narcissa was exasperated. Simply no other word could describe how she felt. There was a whole list of Exasperation that Narcissa could have easily filled out- just as if it was a question on her Potions exam. She sat in the dungeon- knowing that she had to finish said exam before Slughorn's pot boiled but, quite simply, she wasn't able to focus on Potions at that moment.

And not being able to focus- well that was something Narcissa was not known for.

Narcissa was exasperated with Lucius Malfoy, with Rosalind Pritchard, with Andromeda, with her own creativity, with a whole multitude of items and people. But, the root of the problem was the first on that list. Lucius Malfoy. She had expected that he would be easy enough to catch and date after her second article printed in Witch's Weekly.

But, that, Narcissa suddenly thought, is not my problem currently- I need to get back to my mandrake roots. And so, she sliced- very quickly and very finely. But, then she cut herself- only slightly- but it was enough that the human blood would ruin her potion. She needed to add those mandrake roots soon.

Narcissa started slicing again.

But, Narcissa started distracting herself- she started thinking; Maybe, Lucius had only sent her that box to confuse her. Like the two of them fought a war- using only guerilla warfare. It didn't make sense.

Narcissa cut herself again. She cursed- it was a silent curse- and whipped out her wand to clean away the mess and charm the knife into cutting for her.

"I hope you weren't thinking of using any wand work here, Ms. Black." Slughorn suddenly appeared next to her workbench. Narcissa considered telling the truth- and calling the man a stupid, ugly, and asking him- why did you insist on wearing atrocious clothes? She didn't though- most of her friends; Violetta Crabbe, Winterlynn Baddock, Linette Flint, Harfang Goyle and even Elladora Montague- were present. Even now, after ruling them all for nearly a year, she could not even show the slightest lack of control.

"Oh, I must have forgotten Professor. How silly of me." Narcissa shoved her wand back into her pocket; she'd ignored the snickers from Elladora Montague and Linette Flint. Slughorn nodded, smiling slightly, and walked away to go annoy another student with his horrible outfits.

Narcissa took out another bit of mandrake root- she started slicing.

Perhaps someone had been whispering awful things about her in his ear. Narcissa sneered at her mandrake roots. Perhaps that someone would pay. Narcissa didn't even know exactly why she was hurt that they hadn't started dating yet- she couldn't think of a good way to use the boy. There was no logical reason Narcissa thought, other than perhaps she just wanted to date him for simply dating him.

But, that was silly.

She'd finished her mandrake roots. Smiling to herself, Narcissa dribbled them in a clockwise manner into the potion while stirring counter-clockwise. The potion was going to turn out beautifully- but she would have no left over time like she had planned. The potion before her slowly turned white and then faded to a silver and lilac color. Perfect. Narcissa smiled to herself and spooned a bit of the potion into a small container. She made her way up to Slughorn's desk and set her vial next to a few others- some of them where discolored. Narcissa knew, though, that her potion would by far be the best.

Potion making was about precision and Narcissa was always precise.

It was almost as if, Narcissa thought, Lucius was just being difficult to be difficult. But then he is a pureblood and generally there is always a reason for something. Yes, Narcissa thought, someone is whispering something in his ear and I will find out what they are whispering and who they are. A content and self-assured smile graced her lips.

It was then that the exam was over and in a flurry of movement the rest of the class went to turn in their potions. Narcissa watched them all and noted how their potions turned out. There was only one that matched the silver-lilac color of Narcissa's to almost a perfect degree. Looking upwards at the other student, Narcissa was shocked to see that her equal in this was Harfang Goyle.

* * *

Everyone seemed to have the same idea after the last day of examinations, that the stuffiness of the school was too much to bear and that it would better to simply be by the lake. And so, nearly the entirety of the Hogwarts School body was out by the lake. Narcissa walked with Bellatrix. They were silent to an observer because the girls had gotten more suspicious of other's as they got older- now almost all of their communications, even greetings, were exchanged mentally.

-And your finger? Is it okay? - Bellatrix asked. She was watching their schoolmates almost like a hawk; soon she would swoop down on her prey.

-Honestly Bella, I tell you all my little suspicions and you worry about my finger. Are you ever practical? – Narcissa said. The breeze lightly ruffled her and her sister. It was relaxing to just watch the lake and feel the politics of the school rolling out of the minds of her classmates. But, the breeze, the breeze really brought it all to a heavenly level.

-I'm serious how's your finger? Some of those cuts can go on bleeding for hours. - Bellatrix said. Her eyes caught on a wisp of red hair. Bellatrix hated people with red hair, but there was this one girl who had just been driving under her skin for nearly all of her years at Hogwarts.

-My finger is fine. Bella, are you even listening to what I'm saying.- Narcissa said. She glanced over at her sister. Bellatrix was eyeing a rather large red-head girl. Narcissa looked for a while longer and then realized she recognized this girl. What was her name Mary? Mandy? Molly? She was Molly. That was the girl, Narcissa realized, who had said that anything Narcissa said meant nothing.

Narcissa eyed her sister. –Bella, do you know that girl? - Before Bellatrix even responded mentally, Narcissa knew that the sudden sneer on her face meant that in fact Bellatrix knew the other girl.

-Yes, Molly Prewitt. Blood-traitor and she's dating Arthur Weasley. Another Blood-traitor. - Narcissa smiled to herself- she'd been correct. And if Narcissa knew her sister, which in fact she did as she was as much at home in her sister's brain as she was in her own, then it wouldn't be hard to coax Bellatrix into... interacting with that annoying girl.

-She was awful to me on the Hogwarts Express. Said that I meant nothing.- Bellatrix eyed her sister, hearing what the younger girl said. Narcissa knew without a doubt that Bellatrix knew exactly what Narcissa wanted. And if it involved a bit of violence and the humiliation of one Molly Prewitt, who was Bellatrix to say no?

So, with a fierce smile, Bellatrix made her way over to Molly Prewitt.

"Where's she going?" Narcissa turned and faced the plain girl who had suddenly appeared by her. She would have been pretty- if she had done something with her brown hair and large eyes. But then Andromeda had never been one to make an effort into looking well.

"Oh, are we talking now, Andromeda?" Narcissa said, mustering up all the spite she had felt in the past couple months. Bellatrix had started to pick a fight with Molly Prewitt.

"Cissy! Stop her- Molly's a wonderful woman." Andromeda grabbed Narcissa's arm and began to drag the younger woman to the ever-enlarging hex fight. Bellatrix was currently rolling on the ground itching herself while the Molly Prewitt was hopping on one leg and bleeding from her nose and ears.

"You shall not call me Cissy. I'm Narcissa to you." Narcissa smacked her sister's hand away from her arm and continued, "Molly is a blood-traitor, like that piece of trash Weasley that she's dating." Andromeda turned to look at her and snarled, "Arthur Weasley is an honorable person- far more so than that Lucius Malfoy you've been pining over."

Narcissa said nothing back to Andromeda. Her sister had smacked her with words- and all of Narcissa's ugly and cruel replies were suddenly scattered away. Suddenly she wondered- even though it had nothing to do with the situation- where her breeze had gone. It was not the calm or pleasant an afternoon that Narcissa had planned- in fact with her sister saying these words to her it was becoming plainly awful.

"You don't think the entire school hasn't noticed? Maybe only you haven't- you're so blind to what you really feel that you don't know what true happiness or sadness feels like. You only feel what Witch's Weekly tells you to feel- or maybe we all feel what you tell us to through Witch's Weekly." By the end of it, Andromeda was screaming- as if she had been holding this rant in for months. Narcissa wasn't sure what to say- her mind was still a blank slate.

She saw Molly Prewitt's face plastered with mud. Like attracts like, Narcissa thought.

She saw Bellatrix laughing madly- Rodolphus Lestrange standing near her laughing too. And again- like attracts like- ran through Narcissa's head.

She saw her friends, fighting and cooing over something as petty as seating arrangements. And Narcissa thought, if like attracts like. Then I am them.

And so, Narcissa ran.

She ran back up into the school- past teachers posting exam grades, and the couples snogging in corners. She just ran and kept on running, not stopping to catch her breath, because then she might just start screaming and crying.

Narcissa did not cry; she only gave crocodile tears.

So, she ran. She just ran to the top of the West Tower, and into the Owlery. And then she started to cry- truly and painfully cry.

The most awful part was she wasn't quite sure what she was crying about. But, it was over quick enough. And Narcissa knew she had to attend dinner and smile and pretend like the reason she had run was because she was anxious about her Potions grade. It would not be because her sister- and though she sneered at Andromeda, the girl was family and family meant everything- had made her see her world, for even a moment, as useless and horrible.

That was not why she had run.

And so, Narcissa found a small mirror and fixed her makeup, and her hair, and made sure those red blotches and tearful looking eyes were hidden.

As she made her way back down the stairs, she found herself asking- why was I crying again?

* * *

Later that night, Narcissa sat alone in front of the fire in the common room. It was later than Narcissa would've liked, but the fire was simply delightful and the book in her hands was even better. And for some reason- Narcissa didn't a place a reason why- she felt like avoiding her friends for just one night. She would deal with any repercussions the next day.

There was a slight slam of a door- someone had just entered the common room- and Narcissa felt the need to turn and look to see who was acting so angry. But, at the bottom of her stomach she felt that she should not turn and she should not look. In fact, a smaller part of her thought that it would simply be better to plug her ears and return to her book. In fact, that part of her said, it didn't even really matter what was going on around her. But, that was not Narcissa Black.

She didn't turn though.

"It's not my fault. I didn't do anything- I've just warned you that you'll get caught up in her nasty little schemes. Look at what she did to Cid and Elladora. She'd do that to you too." Narcissa sat rigidly- they, for she now believed it was two people at least, were most definitely talking about her. And that voice, that was Rosalind Pritchard. What was that nasty little girl doing?

"She ran today, Rosalind. Narcissa never runs- it had to be something one of you did. It had to have been." Narcissa froze. That voice, that voice she knew. That voice had changed recently. That had been the voice to ask her to dance. It had also told her stories about Chinese Quidditch Teams, and those stories had entertained her. That was Lucius Malfoy. Talking about her to Rosalind Pritchard.

"I didn't do anything. Maybe it was Elladora. But, you can't honestly be concerned about her. She's not a nice person and-."

"None of us are nice people Pritchard." Narcissa said, setting her book down on the side table next to her. She stood and walked over to the other girl and Lucius. They gawped at her- thoroughly unaware that she had been in the room. Narcissa sneered at them. "Absolutely none of us are nice people. Don't even dare to think we qualify for that category. If you're that stupid-." Narcissa drew out the word, relishing in the pale fear that was beginning to show on Rosalind's face. Stupid little book girl should've kept her nose where it belonged- in dusty tomes. Narcissa continued, "Then go join Gryffindor. But, I'd advise you, Rosalind dear, that you might want to switch to some other school before one of my nasty little schemes catches you."

Rosalind gawped at her. Tears began to claw their way out of the other girl's eyes. Narcissa sneered at her, and spit out, "Go upstairs and close that great mouth of yours. I'd keep it shut for quite some time if I were you." Rosalind fled upstairs. Narcissa turned on Lucius.

For a moment she was shocked- Lucius was watching her calmly, with almost a hint of admiration. She had to stare up at him to manage a glare- but she did glare. And she would be no kinder to him, no matter what how much her chest hurt at the idea of having to destroy him.

"And you, what do you think you're doing? Having my classmates spy on me? Wondering where I've been? Are you worried about me Lucius- it doesn't suit you. I'm glad I never had to deal with you as a boyfriend- you'd have been simply awful and stupid. What in the world gives you the right to care about me? Two dances and a Christmas gift?"

She hadn't wiped that little sneer from his face. Narcissa nearly growled, and took a breath to try to rip into him again. But he held a finger up to her lips, and the very shock of it silenced her.

"I'm allowed to worry about you Narcissa. I more than care for you." Lucius said. His eyes were searching her face for something. She was caught between trying to help him find what he wanted and making sure that he would never find it.

"You never asked me out. Never." The words came out before she could stop them, her lips moving against his soft skin. This was torture, Narcissa decided. She wasn't sure what he had done but her heart was bursting and her mind was reeling. Someday she would ask him what he had done.

"When we date- and yes Narcissa, we will date- I don't want you using me like you did Cid Pucey. I don't want to have a Witch's Weekly special that talks about me and your new line of clothing. All I was trying to do- Narcissa I was just trying to make sure that you hadn't cooked up any schemes to use me in." Lucius said, his face slowly becoming closer. Narcissa wasn't sure if he was bending down or if she was raising herself up on tiptoes.

"So, you consulted Rosalind Pritchard?" Narcissa asked. The other girls name was sour on her tongue- it cleared away the confusion that she had felt. He had been manipulating her into a state of confusion and was consulting with another girl about her actions. Surely, Narcissa thought, he was using her in some plot of his.

And I, Narcissa thought, am no pawn to be used in some stupid scheme of his.

While she had been thinking this though, he had been closing the gap between their faces and as soon as she realized how close their faces were, she tore herself away. Quickly, nearly running for the second time that day, she made her way to her dormitories.

And Lucius stood there, his fingers gracing his lips. Sighing he relished for a moment their ghost of a kiss- the almost kiss as he would come to call it. He reasoned though, that she would forgive him sometime. If she didn't what would he do?

* * *

Chapter Notes:

All of the dates, names, and abilities of these wizards come from:

h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m

Names and their meanings can be found on:

h t t p : / / w w w . b a b y n a m e s . c o m /

And all of these 'pureblood' families are connected through the books- in either rarely or frequently mentioned Slytherins.

First, BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Second, I'd like to apologize to any readers that want to kill me for the almost kiss. I promise this is not an AU fic- the two will end up married and very much in love. I just don't see it happening easily for two people who have built their lives on secrets and deceptions.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_** Danke, merci, gracias, and thank you! You are all just lovely people… really you are!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Valentines Day!

Thanks to **martine** and **Alatarief **who reviewed. You both get cookies. Those of you who read and didn't review- shame!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_1968, August 15th_

Narcissa wasn't quite sure what motivated Bellatrix to take her shopping. It's not as if Narcissa would have needed to actually step foot into Diagon Alley- she made her own robes these days and special ordered any supplies. But her sister was so insistent- and look like should Narcissa have the gall to refuse, Bellatrix would take Narcissa no matter how much the other girl protested- that Narcissa finally agreed to go. As such, the two sisters walked through Diagon Alley, the crowd bustling by and an occasional group stopping to gawk at the impressive Black sisters.

-Honestly, we should invent a spell to keep gawker's mouths shut. I'm embarrassed for them. - Bellatrix thought to Narcissa. Narcissa allowed a small smile to grace her lips. It was true- people to often decided to stare at the girls than think about their own safety. But, back to business.

-Bella, please tell me where we are headed. I simply can't just stand walking around here.- Narcissa thought to her sister, smiling benignly at the small girl who had asked her for a small autograph. Only little things such as autographing- those were the only items of true value to Narcissa here. She would've have been much happier spending her remaining summer days as she much had the previous summer days- owling friends, having small tea parties, attending large gatherings, and reading over long forgotten wizarding texts. But, Bellatrix did not want this for her sister.

-No. There are some people I must meet. Besides, Rodolphus will be there. - Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister. As if Rodolphus could ever truly match Bellatrix. But, Narcissa would not warn her sister. No- it was a good match if those two decided to get married.

-And Evan will be there. So, stop moping around Cissy.- Narcissa scowled at her sister momentarily. Their cousin Evan had not been a stranger at the Black household this summer. While he was spending most of his time after graduation talking in dark corners of the world, Evan had spent much of his time debating with Bellatrix and discussing plots and schemes with Narcissa. The two girls had only grown fonder of their cousin over time.

They arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Bellatrix headed straight over to a table that was rather crowded. Narcissa knew every face surrounding the small yellow ice-cream table- they were all pureblooded wizards. Evan Rosier was there vehemently talking with Rodolphus Lestrange. Alecto Carrow and her brother, Amycus- they had graduated two years ago- were sneering at a younger man Narcissa recognized as Herbert Jugson. The younger Antonin Dolohov and Igor Karkaroff- the two had recently graduated and had been penpals for quite some time- sat debating a man who was older than almost everyone else in the group and who seemed to be the leader of the band- Marius Nott. Off to the side- as if he didn't quite want to be there- sat one Rabastan Lestrange.

"I'm just saying Nott, I want to know more about this man before we meet him. I like his ideals but honestly- who is he?" Igor Karkaroff asked Marius. He said his words loud enough that everyone at his table heard him- as did Bellatrix and Narcissa. Marius Nott sighed and resisted rolling his eyes- it was almost as if he had been asked these questions before.

"He thrives on not being known Karkaroff. But, he's brilliant- let me tell you, the man has an actual plan on how make us actually be heard in the wizarding world. He's going to change us purebloods from the celebrities to the leaders of our world." Narcissa was intrigued- but slightly offended. She thrived on the world of being a celebrity- but it seemed that almost every other person was drawn in by Nott's words.

"Here I am, Nott. Brought Narcissa too- she's rather clever so she would be of some help." Bellatrix said suddenly, she drew herself out of her fascination with Nott's words.

"Bellatrix Black! How nice to see you- and you Narcissa. But, I'm afraid Narcissa can not come- and neither can Rabastan. He doesn't want anyone coming that still can't perform their own magic. Maybe in a few years." Bellatrix nodded slightly. Narcissa was very confused. Who in the world were they talking about? Narcissa had not heard any whispers in the corners that might involve the man they referred to. But, Narcissa thought, from the way Nott was speaking about him- the whispers about him aren't whispers I spend my time listening to.

But Narcissa thrust that from her mind- Rabastan was watching her. He saw her noticing that he was staring- for a lesser man it might have been gawping. He stood swiftly and came to speak to her. She lifted her hand primly. He kissed it softly and with a slight accent he whispered into her hand-

"I'm quite new to this land. I have spent most of my time at Durmstrang- would you do me a favor and show me around this-." He paused, searching quickly for a word that would describe Diagon Alley. "-charming little Alley." He said it with a sneer though, as if he was used to markets that at least looked of a higher or darker nature.

If Narcissa had been a lesser woman she might have swooned- as she was not a lesser woman, she merely smiled beautifully. This man- or perhaps he was a boy-, Narcissa thought, is really quite romantic. I would not mind having him around more often, Narcissa said to herself.

-He is transferring to Hogwarts little sister. - Bellatrix suddenly thrust that fact into her mind. The other girl seemed to be laughing to herself- but at the same time there seemed to be a touch of anger.

"I wouldn't mind giving you a tour of Diagon Alley. In fact, I might even call it a pleasure." Narcissa stated, and then she looked past the charming man/boy- he was still holding her hand- and saw that the group of elder wizards had grown silent. And almost all of them sported rather goofy smiles- except for Evan, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus. Marius Nott suddenly cleared his throat and said,

"Well, while you two tour Diagon Alley, we'll all go meet him." That sentence cleared all of the watchers heads- and soon the rather large group of purebloods made there way past the two and out of Diagon Alley.

"What would you like to see first, Mr. Lestrange?" Narcissa said. She stared at her hand and suddenly they both seemed to notice that in fact- he was still holding it. He dropped it- and he might have blushed, but Narcissa was looking elsewhere. The tableware on a nearby table was very interesting to her at that moment.

"You may call me Rabastan, Ms. Black. Perhaps I could accompany you to whichever shop you normally call on?" Narcissa smiled at him- mostly to give herself time to think. Where did she want to go? She remembered having a faint inkling to go somewhere before Rabastan had appeared. There you go- she had remembered.

"I was hoping to go look at Twilfitt and Tatting's- they have some cloth that I was thinking of using in my next design. And if I'm going to call you Rabastan- you may address me as Narcissa." Narcissa wondered if that sounded weak and stupid to him- shopping for cloth was such a - but then sharply reminded herself that she wouldn't care either way.

"Then I shall accompany you, Narcissa. You design clothes?" He offered her his arm. She gladly took it and began to walk with him towards Twilfitt and Tatting's. They chatted amiably about her designs, which led to talk of France, and then onto the best desserts that each of them had ever tasted. They were arguing swiftly over the advantages and disadvantages of mousse and crème brulée when they arrived at Twilfitt and Tatting's.

Narcissa half expected him to wait outside the shop as Cid Pucey and her father had done when they accompanied her there- but Rabastan led her inside the shop. This caused a twitter with the serving witches- who were convinced the two were dating- but Narcissa was soon able to see the cloth that she had come for.

It was all very beautiful cloth- some of it was of the highest grade, but some was rougher material. Narcissa would be taking an extra Herbology course this year- she simply did not want her nice clothes to be ruined. Horrible subject Herbology was- at least according to Narcissa. Dirt and plants and the like were meant to be handled by servants- the designs they were arranged into dictated by ladies like Narcissa. But, that was according to Narcissa not, who was not really an expert on the subject.

They were making their way back to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, when they passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies. Believing that all boys- even the man/boy that was Rabastan- loved Quidditch, Narcissa halted.

"And mousse is simpl- Narcissa, why have we stopped?" Rabastan said, looking around in a confused manner. Narcissa sighed- out of courtesy should have to accompany Rabastan into the shop, even though she personally hated the game.

"I supposed you wanted to look at the Quidditch Shop. Would you like to go in?" Narcissa said- her voice betrayed no hint of reluctance on her part. Rabastan gave her a smile- she couldn't quite interpret it and said,

"Actually, Narcissa, I-." He was cut off rudely and quickly by another man. Narcissa stared at the other man- actually he was a man/boy too- and genuine shock showed on her face. Why in the world would he speak to her?

"Narcissa, darling, who is this-." Lucius paused, searching for less insulting word than the one that had been in his head, "-man with you?" Rabastan recoiled as if an actual insult had been put to him. The glare that followed Lucius's words did not go unnoticed by Narcissa. She hooked her arm back with Rabastan's.

"This is Rabastan Lestrange. I'm showing him around Diagon Alley today. Bellatrix brought me here- as Rodolphus brought Rabastan- and then those two and all the rest of their group promptly dropped us and left to go meet with a man they wouldn't name."

Lucius took note of what Narcissa said- and he took note of her arm loped through Rabastan's arm. Rabastan, it seemed, took note of Narcissa's arm also. Lucius felt an instant and unabashed hate for the other man- it was like another, stronger, Cid Pucey had come to haunt Lucius.

"Ah, my father did much the same thing. Most everyone's parents have gone to talk with this nameless man. Where were you showing- it was Robert?- around?" Lucius said- not a bit of his face showed that he knew that he had mistaken Rabastan's name. And that he had replaced the name Rabastan with a rather plain Robert.

"You are mistaken, my name is Rabastan- and yours is?" Rabastan said. Narcissa watched the two man/boys carefully. She knew that Rabastan knew who Lucius was- the face, the hair, even the attitude, defined Lucius as a Malfoy. But, she applauded him replying to Lucius insult with an insult of his own. Rabastan was clearly schooled in the same social niceties that Narcissa and Lucius had been brought up with.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said no more- letting the name ring between the other man/boy and himself. It was something to know a fact; yet another to have it said. Lucius, for simply the powerful affect, did not include his other titles.

"Ah- well Narcissa and I were just heading back to your charming Ice Cream Parlour." Rabastan said. He made sure to associate Lucius with the Ice Cream Parlour- insulting the man/boy by comparing him to a shopkeeper.

"I thought we were going to look in at the Quidditch Shop Rabastan?" Narcissa said. A small part of her mind was concerned and fascinated by the innate hostility that Lucius and Rabastan were showing each other. This part of her mind told her that they were somehow fighting over her. This interested Narcissa to no end.

Rabastan curled his upper lip- which should have looked ugly, but instead looked attractive on the young aristocrat. "I have no love of Quidditch, I find it to be a barbaric sport." Rabastan said his words carefully and clearly- he no doubt had assumed that Lucius enjoyed Quidditch.

Lucius did enjoy Quidditch.

"What do you do then Rabastan? Do you knit instead of play Quidditch?" It was not a cleverly veiled insult- but Lucius was in somewhat of a fury. He considered Quidditch to be dear to him. Like anything dear to him, Lucius would protect it without a second thought to anything- his reputation, his looks, and yes, even his money.

"I prefer the more civilized game of chess actually." Rabastan said. Lucius, Narcissa decided, looked like he was about to tackle Rabastan in the middle of the street. Really, Narcissa thought, I should try to save him some face.

"I believe we are wanted back at the Ice Cream Parlour. A pleasure to see you Lucius." Narcissa said, essentially tugging Rabastan away from his unspoken quarrel with Lucius. Honestly, Narcissa thought, they are still boys, not a hint of man about them. A man can at least keep his temper.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

All of the dates, names, and abilities of these wizards come from:

h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m

Names and their meanings can be found on:

h t t p : / / w w w . b a b y n a m e s . c o m /

And all of these 'pureblood' families are connected through the books- in either rarely or frequently mentioned Slytherins.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_** Danke, merci, gracias, and thank you! You are all just lovely people… really you are!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to **Alatarielf**, **larabrambleofbywater**, and **Chanteur d'Ombre** who all reviewed. You three get cookies. Those of you who read and didn't review- shame!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_1968, November 27th – December 2nd_

"Who will you take as a date?" Winterlynn asked Narcissa. Narcissa smiled at her friend, and thought the question over for a moment. Another trip to Hogsmeade was quickly approaching- unlike the first trip where all the third years had simply delighted in going- now the focus was who to take on a date. Winterlynn of course was hoping to be asked by Alphard Derrick- she had made her intentions clear enough. But, Narcissa?

"I was hoping Rabastan might ask me. He's so very dear to me." Narcissa said- voicing the second boy that came to mind. The very first had been a whisper of a name- but the mere mention of the idea angered Narcissa. Lucius and she had not been on speaking terms- or even acknowledging terms for quite some time. The gossip that was caused by this was well worth the satisfaction Narcissa gained of not having to deal with the infuriating man/boy.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd have no trouble with that. Although you mustn't get to serious about him." Winterlynn said, and the other girls- Dorielle and Violetta- laughed momentarily at the idea.

"I do know that. But, he's such a charming boy." Narcissa was slightly upset by the idea. Even though it seemed unlikely that she would ever love Rabastan- there would be no marriage between them. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were as good as engaged- in fact Rodolphus was most likely waiting until Bellatrix graduated to ask the question. And if they got married- there was no hope for Narcissa and Rabastan. The Blacks and the Lestranges would not allow a double union between their families.

For the time being though, Narcissa found it calming to flirt with Rabastan. Flirting, of course, promised nothing.

"Pullox and I are going together of course. We'll be going to Madame Puddifoot's- the tea shop. He's being so romantic lately- it's making me suspicious." Violetta said. Narcissa and Dorielle smiled while Winterlynn laughed. Everyone knew that Pullox was completely devoted to Violetta- and Violetta to him. The very idea that either of them would abandon the other was a true joke.

"Cid is staying with me here." Dorielle said softly. As a second year, her near boyfriend Cid could not take her to Hogsmeade. Dorielle and Narcissa bore no ill will towards each other. In fact, Dorielle was by far the most Slytherin person Narcissa had ever met and so understood Narcissa's actions. And Cid hadn't figured it out yet, but as he had been spared most of the social ruin that had affected Elladora Montague, he tended to be kind to his ex-girlfriend and devoted to his current girlfriend.

"How darling they all are. Boys can be such charmers." Narcissa said, thinly smiling. The group walked around her- fanned outwards into the corridor. Other students lounged nearby; classes were over for the day and so students found it easier to forget their homework.

Narcissa's group continued to walk together, waving hellos to younger Slytherins. Yes, they were all 3rd years- save Dorielle- but they had a reputation. Narcissa had a greater- perhaps crueler- reputation than the other girls. The Slytherin first years had been told of her skirmishes with Elladora. And rumor had it that Narcissa had been the one to terrify Rosalind Pritchard so badly that the poor girl had transferred to Beauxbatons.

Narcissa loved rumors.

They found a bench and after Narcissa sat, the rest of the group splayed artfully around her. But, not too soon after they had started discussing the merits of different teas- they were rudely interrupted.

Elladora Montague led the charge followed closely by her new and close friend Linette Flint. The two, Narcissa suspected, were now close pen pals with Rosalind Pritchard. The girls looked peaceful enough- they eased themselves into the conversation with jokes and comments on the tea. Narcissa smiled politely- but inside she waited for the attack. Mentally she guarded herself- but her first line of defense was a feeling of contentment and amusement. Let that confuse the other girls.

"I simply can't wait until the next trip to Hogsmeade. I'm simply ecstatic." Linette Flint was gushing. She, Narcissa decided, was the distraction. The attack would come from Elladora- who eyed her like Narcissa was a mouse and Elladora the cat. Narcissa smiled politely to Elladora, and turned her attention to Linette.

"Why? I'm sure nothing dreadfully exciting will happen." Winterlynn said. The two had been close friends last year- but now, they had chosen their sides. Winterlynn with Narcissa and Linette with Elladora. No love had been lost.

"Oh, Herbert Sloper asked me. I'm so-." She stressed the word, and Dorielle cut in, "-ecstatic, we know. You said that already." Dorielle smiled so sweetly at Linette that the other girl could not retaliate. Narcissa, at that moment, simply loved Dorielle.

"But, Elladora- now she got asked by-." Linette started to say but, here Elladora cut in.

"Now, don't go saying it to everyone Linette. I don't want to brag." If it hadn't been so obviously planned, Narcissa would have thought Linette was annoyed. Instead she did a fair job acting it- but underneath Narcissa felt the satisfaction of a self-assured actor.

"But, whoever would take you?" Narcissa asked Elladora. The subtle insult was not lost on the group. Narcissa watched Elladora carefully- knowing full well that she had just sprung the trap. But, Narcissa reasoned, this way she would know the boy stupid enough to ask Elladora. That might speak of a repaired reputation- and Narcissa would not have that.

"Lucius Malfoy asked me today- after Herbology." Narcissa was barely able to say her congratulations.

Stupid boy.

* * *

Rabastan was sure to give her his coat- he wrapped it so tenderly around her shoulders that Narcissa felt like telling him that she would not break. As it was, she smiled nicely at him and accepted to coat. He had in fact asked her to be his date not long after Narcissa had learned of Lucius Malfoy's stupidity.

"It's awfully cold today- let's step into Honeydukes?" Rabastan said it as if it was a question, but his hand was on the small of his back and he was leading her inside. Narcissa smiled and followed him- the sweet and hot smell pouring through the now-opened doors of Honeydukes was enticing. Narcissa let herself be led inside.

"Oh, doesn't it look wonderful in here today, Rabastan?" He nodded at her, strands of his ice-encrusted hair falling into his face. Narcissa smiled at him- and then checked herself. He wasn't that cute.

The owners of Honeydukes had decorated like usual for the Hogwarts students. A witch- or was it two- was pulling taffy. The taffy, however, didn't wish to be pulled, and so- to the amusement of watching students- was fighting the witch- witches?. Other than that display, free samples of candy hung in the air like little snowflakes. Rabastan grabbed two and offered one to Narcissa.

"Do you like these? They're honey bees. Very sweet." Narcissa took the offered sweet and unwrapped it- the bee sprang from its wrapper. It was not a sweet bee it seemed- as it found someone to sting. It stung the girl and then flew back to Narcissa. Narcissa caught the bee and then put it in her mouth. The magic had worn out so Narcissa only got the sweet taste of honey- no bee stings.

The girl screeched in pain and spun around an- it was Elladora Montague. And near her stood a very amused looking- very gangly- Lucius Malfoy.

"Narcissa Black!" Elladora screeched- "How dare you ruin my date with my boyfriend! How dare you sting me!" Narcissa however, was to busy laughing to point out that she had not stung Elladora- but she did notice the word boyfriend. As did Lucius- who seemed very unpleased by the use of the word.

"You're laughing! You-. You-. You WITCH!" It seemed Elladora was the only person present who did not find the bee sting hilarious. Narcissa was clutching her stomach laughing, Rabastan was fairing no better- Elladora, however, had turned a nice shade of puce. Lucius had regained his composure from his first bought of laughter- the word boyfriend had sobered him up.

"I am, in fact, a witch. In case you haven't noticed, you are too." Narcissa said, gasping for air between each phrase. She was slowly starting to stop laughing- in fact she wasn't so sure why she had laughed but it had seemed a capital idea at the time and still was quite appealing.

Elladora was not amused. She whipped out her wand and was just beginning to utter some jinx when a 7th year stepped in. Herbert Jugson stood in-between Elladora's wand and Narcissa. The man- and he truly was a man- was the size of a mammoth.

"Montague, put your wand away. Go somewhere with Lucius to nurse that scratch of yours if it hurts you so." Herbert spoke slowly- it was how he always spoke. Narcissa knew that he was a close friend of Bellatrix and wondered if perhaps her sister was watching out for her through her friends. How kind.

Narcissa couldn't see if Elladora Montague lowered her wand- Rabastan and she were already heading out of Honeydukes and back into the cold. They walked together for a while- stumbling into each other and awkwardly smiling. Somehow his arm made it around her shoulders and her arm was wrapped around his waist. They talked comfortably together and Narcissa felt quite a bit happier than she usually felt.

Just outside of the Owl Post Office, Narcissa spotted her sister. Feeling kinder than usual, she reached to her sister and said, -Montague was stung by my honey bee. How funny is that?- Bellatrix didn't respond.

-Sister?-

-Sister?-

-Sister?-

-What? - Bellatrix screamed mentally. Narcissa used most of herself control to keep from writhing in pain. As it was she flinched- but Rabastan was watching were the couple walked so he barely noticed.

-I was just saying that my honey bee stung Elladora. Isn't that funny? - Narcissa almost sounded timid. Almost. Bellatrix looked up at Narcissa- she was reading a letter from a rather indescribable bird. It was nearly hilarious.

-Very. Now leave me be.- Narcissa pouted on the inside, but on the outside she kept up the conversation with Rabastan. The man/boy was nearly so funny that Narcissa let her sister go. Nearly, though, is not the same as being something fully. So, Narcissa kept both conversations going.

-What are you doing using that bird?- Narcissa didn't call the bird an owl- even though it must've been an owl. It looked like it could be any bird you pleased- except perhaps a tropical colorful bird. No, the bird was a dreary and drab color- meant to give you no indication of what species or type of bird that it really was.

-Narcissa.- Bellatrix said. The mental tone was one of warning. Narcissa- smiling up at Rabastan- did not heed the warning. She wanted to know.

-What are you doing using that bird?- Narcissa said again- this time sounding more urgent. Snow fell quickly and pelted those walking around Hogsmeade.

-You know that man I met with earlier? He and I have been corresponding using this bird. He doesn't want anyone to know- so we're using Wick here. He's rather brilliant you know.- Bellatrix mentally blocked Narcissa. Narcissa pouted- she wanted to know if Bellatrix found the man brilliant or the bird brilliant.

Her attention however, was stolen away then by the sudden stop of Rabastan. He drew himself in front of her, looking down at her from some great height. She noticed that he looked nervous- in fact he was nervous enough to not block his mind.

"Ummm, Narcissa. I was wondering, if perhaps, well-." Rabastan stopped and collected his mind. Narcissa had a fair idea of what he wanted to say. She was not dreading the question- in fact she felt that she had been expecting it for quite some time. And of course, being Narcissa, she already knew the answer.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

He stood awkwardly infront of her- his ice encrusted hair still in his eyes and his man/boy awkwardness showing through. She smiled nicely at him, braced herself and said,

"Why, of course."

* * *

Chapter Notes:

All of the dates, names, and abilities of these wizards come from:

h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m

Names and their meanings can be found on:

h t t p : / / w w w . b a b y n a m e s . c o m /

And all of these 'pureblood' families are connected through the books- in either rarely or frequently mentioned Slytherins.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_** Danke, merci, gracias, and thank you! You are all just lovely people… really you are!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you **Alatarielf**- who reviewed. You get cookies. Those of you who read and didn't review- shame!

**As a Note: I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY. I'm not the greatest and I got myself grounded. So, that meant no computer- hopefully you all still love this and will read. SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES!**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_1969, February 14th_

**-Narcissa-**

Narcissa was suspicious. She generally didn't like being suspicious- though she spent most of her time in some sort of suspicious mood. But, Rabastan was planning something. She could feel it to the core of her Slytherin bones. And it was making her uneasy.

It was affecting the designs she was making. Her robes had grown darker- and fit an older generation she thought. And Narcissa sincerely cared about her robes- and so sincerely wanted this suspicion to be cured.

She was walking with her friends. They flared out around her- a cape of protection from people she didn't wish to speak to. Narcissa didn't have to say much- just make sure that she remained the alpha. The Hogwarts corridor was brilliant looking and Narcissa knew breakfast would suit her. But, that suspicion tumbled around in the bottom of her stomach making her queasy.

Soon she was sitting at the Slytherin table discussing how the apple tarts had slowly been degrading, and then the Owl's started flying in. Narcissa was not seriously considering receiving anything. Though she knew it was Valentine's Day she was expecting Rabastan to do something like make a point to walk her to all her classes, eat dinner with her, and spend the evening with her.

Narcissa was not expecting great white owl to land in front of her, rose in beak and a chocolate heart box in hand. She was not expecting that in the chocolate box outlining the edge was a high-quality necklace and that on each individual chocolate a ring of each rare gem sat. She did however receive this gift. No name was attached, but Narcissa supposed she could attribute this to Rabastan.

She quickly skimmed his mind- and found that he was just as shocked as she. But, that didn't stop him from smiling at her and nodding. This convinced nearly everyone that this was his Valentine's gift to her. Narcissa smiled brightly at him- but inwardly sneered.

Then she started wondering who had sent these to her. Money was not a discernable factor- each man/boy realistically interested in her could afford this gift. Narcissa tried a quick glance into each boy's mind- but found that many were shocked or carefully guarded. There was one mind- a mind familiar to her- that wasn't present. She wasn't sure where he was, but he certainly hadn't sent her these gifts.

He'd avoided her ever since she'd started dating Rabastan.

But Narcissa would never tell herself or anyone that she missed even cruel remarks with him. Those were far better than the stony silence that had prevailed- the silence broken only with pleasantries but nothing more.

Narcissa certainly didn't wonder why he was angry with her.

"I hope you enjoy my gift dear. It certainly fits a princess like you." Rabastan said. He'd come up behind her and placed his hand in the small of her back. Around her, her friends swooned and she smiled up at him lovingly. In her head she cursed him.

"Of course- I do love jewelry." Narcissa gently lifted the necklace out of the heart shaped box. Gently she clasped the necklace around her neck. Her friends crooned at it and complemented him on his taste. Narcissa had to admit- whoever had chosen this necklace for her had done their research.

But, the problem remained- who had gotten this for her?

Still smiling brightly at Rabastan, Narcissa walked with him to Transfiguration.

Who was he?

**-Rabastan-**

To describe him as angry was underestimating the way Rabastan felt. He liked Narcissa- that was the appropriate verb for a girl he would never marry. It wasn't personal you know- the Lestrange and Black family simply wouldn't allow for a double alliance.

But he was angry- or something like that.

Someone had sent him a challenge- and on Valentine's Day of all days. Narcissa had either not guessed that it was some other man- or she had and was simply being kind in not letting everyone know. Rabastan knew his girlfriend. He was sure it was the latter.

And as Rabastan made his way to the Quidditch Pitch, he found himself growing more assured of his suspicions. Lucius Malfoy had shown his jealousy quite clearly. It would not be below the other man to show his challenge this way to Rabastan. And with each step Rabastan grew more and more assured that it was Lucius.

Perhaps it was the way Lucius was walking towards him- completely alone. As if the other man had expected this fight- for Rabastan wasn't going to duel him. No- there was going to be a fist fight on Hogwarts ground.

"I heard about your Valentine's gift for Narcissa. Very nice Lestrange." Lucius barely squeezed out his words- each one nearly a dagger. It seemed, Rabastan thought, that Lucius was going to try to play his role of innocence. Rabastan was not fooled. Lucius was the challenger- and Lucius would end up hurt for it.

"Very funny. I suppose you mean your gift. I don't appreciate that in the least Malfoy. And Narcissa wouldn't be nearly as pleased if it came from you." Lucius was a great actor- Rabastan had to give the other man that. He managed to look genuinely puzzled and then genuinely angry.

"Stupid Lestrange. She would love that gift ten times better had it come from me. But it didn't." Lucius however was clearly getting ready for a fist fight too. Rabastan smirked at him and the two traded customary insults about blood lines and mothers and then they fell onto each other throwing punches.

**-Lucius-**

Lucius was delighted. He was being dragged to the infirmary by a very unhappy Slughorn. Rabastan was growling at him. Narcissa looked positively stunned- a beautiful center of a dimming flower. Lucius stored that metaphor away for later use.

A small part of him was delighted because he was sure he had broken his nose. In all the sappy and disgusting romance novels his mother had read him- the hero, and thus stud, had a crooked nose, presumably from a fight. Or perhaps it was a crooked smile. But, Lucius was delighted because even the healing spells would not fully correct his nose.

The larger part of him was delighted because Narcissa was staring at him with worry not her 'beloved' boyfriend. He smiled crookedly at her- hoping that perhaps a crooked smile and nose would woo her. It served only to gain a small smile.

Another part of him was delight because the 'beloved' boyfriend was far bloodier and had quite a limp. Lucius momentarily entertained the notion of becoming a boxer before he came back to reality.

The smallest part of him- which was gradually growing larger- was very worried and very annoyed. Lucius had not sent the Valentine's Day gifts. Lucius had been playing the game 'I'll ignore you while you date a bastard.' not the game 'I'll stalk you quietly while you date a bastard.' So, Lucius was genuinely worried. Who was this third contender for Narcissa's heart? And why didn't Lucius already know who the other man was?

Lucius found himself in the infirmary drinking a green lumpy potion. As it slid down his throat, he smiled weakly at the approach of Elladora Montague. The girl had the affected look of worry on her face. She was pretty, Lucius gave her that. In fact, Elladora was a close second to Narcissa.

But Elladora was too obvious and too restrained. Narcissa, Lucius fancied, was secretive but if you got her in the moment- which as far as he knew, only he'd managed- well, that was a beautiful and breath-taking moment. Of course, he chuckled inwardly, Narcissa would only manage to be annoyed with him for thinking such thoughts.

"Oh, Lucius- I hope you weren't to harmed by that awful Lestrange boy." Lucius smiled at her- and then fakely winced in pain. Elladora was occupied by worrying over him while Lucius glared over her at Narcissa. Narcissa was comforting Rabastan- but she had not called him 'that awful Malfoy boy.' Lucius decided that was a sign of victory before he focused back on Elladora.

"I'm quite alright, Elladora- I just need a bit of rest." She instead decided to try to sit on his bed, and placed a hand on his chest. Lucius mused at what she was doing- supposing it was supposed to be seductive. In his mind he imagined Narcissa and decided that she would be flicking his nose and scolding him for fighting.

"But, Lucius, I want to take care of you. You've known for so long that I like you- let me show you." Lucius barely caught his sneer and instead, smiled at her. Lucius did in fact know that Elladora liked him. He just didn't give a damn.

"So sorry Elladora- but leave me alone." The last part was an order. She left. Lucius thanked Merlin.

**-Narcissa-**

Narcissa was amused.

She supposed the boys had been fighting over her. And she supposed that meant Lucius had been the one to send her the gift. This made Narcissa amused- and she desperately wanted to talk to Lucius now. But, instead she waited until Rabastan fell into a deep sleep before she made her way over to Lucius' bed. He was staring at the ceiling, silently mouthing something the looked like 'Thank you Merlin.'

Narcissa supposed that had to do with Elladora's recent exit.

"Am I to thank you for this necklace Lucius?" She asked him. He glanced at her, and then back at the ceiling. He didn't say a word. Narcissa decided that this annoyed her. She hit his leg- it was an obvious attention getter.

"Ow! Whatever was that for?" Lucius said- he was trying to look sad and hurt. Narcissa knew for a fact that both boys had received numbing potions and so, she knew he was pretending. Pressing on, Narcissa asked again,

"Am I to thank you for this necklace Lucius?"

"You know, I heard you the first time."

"Don't avoid a question."

"I'm not avoiding, I'm sidestepping."

"You're annoying."

"That's an intelligent comeback.

"Answer my question."

"What question?"

Lucius said like he was genuinely confused- but the small tilt of his lips, the almost smile prevented him from succeeding. Narcissa resisted hitting his nose, and instead settled for whacking his leg again. He didn't even pretend to wince this time.

"You know what I asked."

"Actually, I didn't. I would have gotten you something much better- a pony perhaps?" Narcissa sneered at the pony bit- he was being sarcastic there. But, he had opened his mind to her about the necklace and other jewelry. It seemed he hadn't even entertained the idea of getting her something for Valentine's Day.

She ignored the feelings that arose at that knowledge.

"Do you know who did?" Narcissa asked. Perhaps he knew- but from her glimpse into his mind, she knew he truly was as clueless as she. But, she still wanted to ask. He stared at her oddly, and then answered with a truthful "No."

Which meant no one knew who had sent her these gifts. And Narcissa wasn't that unhappy- she liked gifts. But, she also genuinely liked to know who sent her the gifts. Because gifts usually said something about intentions, and knowledge, and many other useful little facts.

And so,

Narcissa was suspicious.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

All of the dates, names, and abilities of these wizards come from:

h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m

Names and their meanings can be found on:

h t t p : / / w w w . b a b y n a m e s . c o m /

And all of these 'pureblood' families are connected through the books- in either rarely or frequently mentioned Slytherins.

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_Danke, merci, gracias, and thank you! You are all just lovely people… really you are! **AND SO SORRY ABOUT THE LAPSE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to **Alaterielf**, and **Priceless93**- who both reviewed. You two get cookies. Those of you who read and didn't review- shame!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_1969, June 21st, Bellatrix Black's Official Graduation Party_

Narcissa had hosted parties before. She'd attended parties, entertained parties and once, crashed a party (But that had been a long time ago.). But, she had designed Bellatrix's Graduation Party. Her elder sister had stormed into Narcissa's dorm room and demanded that Narcissa would find the time to design Bellatrix's party. Narcissa, naturally, had refused. Bellatrix had thrown a great tantrum- which was something to see. Narcissa had noted that her sister had learned some rather ugly hexes, some of which were almost curses. Bellatrix had then- after screaming, yelling and then becoming hoarse and crying- started begging.

So, Narcissa designed her sister's party. She had first designed the invitations and sent them to all the right people. She'd issued press releases and then had gone to speak with some designers from a shadier part of Egypt. The entire party had a deadly, exotic, but safe feel. Human sculptures were posed and painted gold in Egyptian poses, the servers had dressed in the Egyptian way, and there was a famous Egyptian band playing in the parlor. Narcissa had dressed in a light Egyptian tunic- dyed a deep red and trimmed in white. Almost everyone had worn some type of tunic dyed some rich color.

All in all, Narcissa decided, as she watched her sister lounge on a river boat in the enchanted Nile River running through their back yard, it was certainly worth it.

Except she had this annoying nagging feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Narcissa, you must be so proud of your sister. I'm sure I would be." Dorielle Zabini said, standing slightly behind Narcissa and sipping on punch. Narcissa turned to speak to her friend- and people stared, whispers started.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened Dorielle. Please let me know how I can help you." Narcissa said. She placed a hand lightly on Dorielle's and was alarmed- but not offended- when the girl shrugged the comforting hand off.

"You know, Black, that Elladora said the same thing to me." Narcissa narrowed her eyes- she had not missed that while she had been referenced by last name, Elladora Montague had been referenced by first name. But, she didn't take to much offense- Dorielle had proven to be prickly before this.

There had been a scandal. One larger than the one Narcissa had orchestrated a year before- this would, or nearly would, ruin the Zabini name. It had been revealed that Dorielle's father had a mistress- which wouldn't have been that bad- but he had also lost the entire Zabini fortune to gambling. The money lost had found its way- through some nefarious means- back to the mistress. Dorielle's father upon hearing this had then murdered her and then committed suicide. Needless to say, it was a scandal.

"Do not be so harsh with me Dorielle. I'm serious. And you know me, once I choose to have an ally- I will not abandon you." Dorielle watched her face and prodded at Narcissa's mind. Finding as much truth as she expected, Dorielle smiled. It was frightening to see because it was almost as if a mask had cracked and a monster now shown through.

"I will be your ally as long as you are my ally. But, I won't accept charity. I will remake the Zabini fortune. My name will not be forgotten." Narcissa smiled at her newer, closer friend; she was thrilled, Dorielle would be a good and loyal friend.

"And ah- I see Herbert Sloper. I'll see you later Narcissa." Dorielle smiled and walked over to greet her fellow student. Narcissa smiled- she saw Linette Flint glaring at Dorielle. It was common knowledge that Linette enjoyed Herbert's company, but it was also clear that Linette had chosen Elladora as a closer friend than Narcissa. Narcissa's smile widened- it seemed that Dorielle had already begun playing the part of a closer friend. Narcissa would not shirk her own duties.

Narcissa was not left alone for long. Behind her someone snaked their arms around her waist and waited for her to speak. Turning her head, she caught a sight- not of Rabastan- but of Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius- what are you doing?" She sounded indignant because she was indignant. Surely he knew she would protest- so why exactly was he doing this? The stupid man.

"I'm standing. Seems you're standing too. So, I thought perhaps we might stand together." Narcissa hated him for a moment, before smiling a little at this joke. He felt rather like a wall behind her- a very comfortable wall. In fact, he was comfortable enough that she didn't mind the whispers that were caused by either his pulling her closer or her leaning into him.

Narcissa took a moment to review the scene in front of her. Pullox Bole and Violetta were playing an Egyptian game that looked rather like checkers. Alphard Derrick and Winterylnn were standing with Dorielle Zabini and Herbert Sloper. Herbert had put his arm around Dorielle's waist- and seemed to be asking her to the dance floor. Linette Flint was glaring something awful at Dorielle and Harfang Goyle sat with Yaphet Bulstrode and Abner Crabbe. The Carrow siblings were speaking with the Warrington's.

"I hope you have honorable intentions there Malfoy." Rabastan was glaring at Lucius. Narcissa half wondered if they would have a Wizard's Duel. The other half of her was hoping for it.

"I believe all of my intentions are honorable. Until later, Ms. Black." Lucius said, moving away from the pair but not before kissing Narcissa's hand in a goodbye. Narcissa found this behavior extremely suspicious. Rabastan moved into Lucius's place- as if he felt he would be a better fit than Narcissa. Narcissa, suddenly, did not feel that this was the case.

"Narcissa- I've been meaning to speak with you about something." Rabastan said. He was whispering close to her ear- this tickled her and made her uncomfortable at the same time. It felt as she had a bit of wind made only for her that was intent on annoying her.

"Then, please, speak with me."

But, right as he opened his mouth to speak- the music suddenly dimmed and in the center of the party stood the Lestranges, the Blacks, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix. Narcissa sent a query to Bellatrix only to have her sister respond with,

-I'm so sorry Narcissa, but believe me, I'm not really all that happy about it.-

Narcissa frowned and watched her father move forward. He seemed proud of something, and as usual looked quite stern. Narcissa had a sudden, very sinking feeling. Although, it's not as if she hadn't expected this to happen at some point.

"My dearest guests, this seems to be the greatest time to announce to all of you a bit of very happy news for the Lestrange and Black family. My beautiful eldest daughter and the Lestrange's handsome eldest son are now fiancés. My future son-in-law asked my permission last night, and I am pleased to say this young couple has the approval of both families."

Narcissa found her self clapping with the other guests- completely aware that there were those watching her and Rabastan. Rabastan who had now detached himself from her, and was standing by her side. Like a friend. Narcissa saw him turn to speak to her, but she- feeling somewhat emotional- decided to turn away from him and towards something- anything- else.

But, he caught her arm and said,

"Narcissa- don't be angry or hurt. We both knew this was coming and, it's time to break off our arrangement. You have been a very charming girlfriend and I hope you continue to be a very charming friend."

Perhaps it was the fact that it was public, or that he had called her charming, or that the speech seemed so well planned- but Narcissa sent the largest and cruelest spike of mental pain straight through his barriers and into his mind. Rabastan flinched away, and gave the smallest strangled yelp of pain. She'd known it was coming- Narcissa wasn't stupid.

But, she still felt very hurt and very betrayed.

So, she mentally stabbed him again. And then again. And then she screamed in his mind as he scrambled to raise defenses.

-You stupid, insolent, vile boy. As if I would ever marry below myself into the Lestrange family. As if you meant anything to me. I curse you for thinking such a thing- I curse you to the life of a bachelor.-

She left a mark magic in her last words, enough that they would be true for some time. Narcissa felt his fear- his fear of her- and she smiled. Those around her took it to be a smile directed at Rabastan- as she had considered his words and looked upon them favorably. They had not heard her speaking to him mentally or her curse upon him.

"Why of course, Rabastan. I do hope that we may remain friends."

He glared at her. Narcissa smiled. She made her way past the attendants of the party- they congratulated her on her sister's marriage. Her cousin, Evan Rosier, sought her out and finding her came to sit by her side.

"You know, some of us felt that curse that you just placed." Narcissa glanced at him sideways. She almost considered denying the charge he had accused her of. Curses- you see- were illegal.

"Although, I wouldn't be cursing people at your age. You did it slightly wrong- you cursed through out the entire rant. So, my dear cousin, you just slightly cursed yourself." Evan watched her, and smiled. Narcissa realized what his words meant- if what he said was correct.

"You mean?" Narcissa asked- hoping he would understand her question.

"Yes, you just helped fate decide who you're going to marry. And if you don't marry a house higher than the Lestranges- then your magic will suffer greatly." Narcissa paled. She'd heard of what happened to wizards and witches who had dealt injuries to their own magic. The fate was said to be worse than death, worse than a Dementor's kiss.

"Although, I might be wrong there cousin. But, keep an eye on who you're supposed to be marrying." Evan smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. Narcissa sat quietly at the table. She smiled cruelly- a cruelty directed at herself. There was no direct way to know exactly who was lower or higher than the Lestrange household.

And so, since no moves were clear, Narcissa turned and began talking with the table next to her- they had seemed quite lonely.

* * *

Narcissa was in her room sketching out designs for a summer wardrobe, when Bellatrix arrived home later that night. Her sister had decided to go out with all of her graduating friends and celebrate on the town. And so, it was somewhere near two o'clock when Bellatrix arrived home and came crashing through Narcissa's room.

"Oh, you should meet him Cissy. I mean- really meet him." Narcissa turned and smiled at her sister. Bellatrix seemed slightly disturbed, slightly drunk.

"Rodolphus? I've heard he's quite nice. I'm glad you like him Bella." Bellatrix mimed throwing up. Narcissa decided that this meant that Bellatrix probably did not prefer her groom.

"Not, him, Cissy. He's unimportant. He's not who I want. I want Him." Narcissa was only a bit horrified. A husband keeping a mistress was common and somewhat expected. But a wife keeping a lover? That was taboo and would lead to disgrace. Narcissa didn't meditate at all on this double standard.

"Who Bellatrix?"

"Oh, he must not be named. He's very insistent on that you know- he must not be named." Bellatrix fell into a fit of giggles. Narcissa was shaken- this was unlike the cool composed Bellatrix she knew. Searching her sister's drunken and dizzying mind, she found only a set of red, seething eyes associated with what her sister was saying.

"Dear, you must go to sleep."

"Ah, yes! Bedtime for me- but I have a war to fight tomorrow. A war!" Bellatrix left the room as quickly as she had come- and Narcissa put away her sketches of summer dresses. The pair of red eyes she had seen disturbed her greatly. It was as if she knew them but as Bellatrix had said- they must not be named.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

All of the dates, names, and abilities of these wizards come from:

h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m

Names and their meanings can be found on:

h t t p : / / w w w . b a b y n a m e s . c o m /

And all of these 'pureblood' families are connected through the books- in either rarely or frequently mentioned Slytherins.

_**REVIEW PLEASE! Danke, merci, gracias, and thank you!**_ You are all just lovely people… really you are!


	10. Chapter 10

**AS A SPECIAL FOR THE TENTH CHAPTER- WE WILL READ IN LUCIUS' INTERESTING POINT OF VIEW. YAY!**

As a note, I hope you all read in my profile about the lack of delays. Real-life gets in the way quite often. (Aka, I have crew, AP classes, college visits, friends, Prom, and many other boatloads of shit.)

Thanks to **notwolf (2x!), Angelpris, Alatarielf **who all three reviewed. You three get cookies. Those of you who read and didn't review- shame!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**Chapter 10:**

_1969, October 31st – November 2nd._

The Halloween Feast was atrocious in Lucius' opinion. Lucius had opinions about a number of items and like most of his opinions Narcissa Black played a large role in his decisions. It went down quite simply in his head- Narcissa was not at the Halloween Feast. She had not come to school for the beginning of her fourth year. The lack of Narcissa made everything quite atrocious in his mind.

Besides whatever house elf- although, technically, he figured they were school elves- had made the pumpkins look more like carved banana squashes.

It was atrocious.

He slowly peeled apart a piece of pumpkin pie and ate it while becoming more and more unhappy. His mates, Alphard and Harfang, shied away from him and kept the Lucius' younger followers- Abner Crabbe and Yaphet Bulstrode- clear. Though they weren't entirely sure of why he was in such a foul mood this year- although they had a very good guess- the four boys respected their leader's strange mood.

Sure, you know, at first Narcissa had been gone because of her eldest sister's extremely quick engagement and following marriage to the eldest Lestrange. Lucius hated that name. Lestrange. The Strange. Lucius had often wondered why they had such an awful name.

And then, she had a fashion show in Paris. Great. Awesome. Lucius was delighted for her- but honestly he was selfish. She was even technically his and he had considered sending her an owl asking her to come back to Hogwarts.

Lucius stabbed his pumpkin pie.

Now- SCANDAL!- the middle Black child had estranged herself from her family by announcing her betrothal- a very unapproved of betrothal- to a mudblood of some sort. Lucius wasn't entirely sure of the man's name or even of the sister's name. Lucius remembered her as a eccentric sort who always sent the older wizards into a frenzy of stories that began with 'In-my-day.'

Lucius was going to murder his pumpkin pie.

"Lucius, mate, that pie isn't going to hurt anyone." It was Harfang. Why was it always Harfang? Lucius looked at his young friend. Although Harfang was a year younger than Lucius- Narcissa's year, Lucius sighed- he had the ambitions and thoughts of someone at least Lucius' age if not older.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just really worried about an essay for Astrology." Lucius lied. Harfang would know it was lie and hopefully leave. Lucius was not so lucky. Perhaps Lucius thought- before he crashed back to reality- he could stab Harfang with a butter knife until the other boy left.

"That's a lie and everyone knows it. You could teach Astrology. Why are you lying?" Lucius let his ego take the trip on the Astrology comment. It probably wasn't true- but Lucius wouldn't deny he really loved Astrology. He- and some girl named Aurora Sinistra from Ravenclaw- were extremely gifted with Astrology. But, that didn't have anything to do with the fact that Harfang was prying.

"Oh, you're right. It was an essay for Potions." Lucius said. It was the politest way he could tell Harfang to go away. And technically Lucius did have an essay for Potions. But, he had already finished it.

"Perhaps you miss Narcissa?"

What?

In?

The?

World?

"She has been gone for quite some time. But, I'm just really worried about my essays." Lucius said, barely controlling his face and maintaining just enough of his brain to form a coherent sentence.

"Well, good luck with those essays."

"Yeah."  
Lucius went back to stabbing his pumpkin pie.

Was he that obvious? Yes. Lucius hadn't made it hard for people to realize who he'd set his sights on. And, Lucius thought, Narcissa certainly knew and that was what mattered.

But, why in the world had Harfang asked that question out loud?

Lucius left his piece of pie and waved a small goodbye at his Slytherins.

He had some thinking to do.

If you had asked Lucius later he would have told you that he had done most of his thinking that night and had figured it all out in one big eureka moment before bed.

It did not go that simply.

He'd actually been sitting on the toilette when his first idea came to him. Perhaps Harfang had simply been trying to deepen their friendship?

But, while he'd soaped and washed his hands, Lucius had discredited this idea. Harfang and he were already quite close and known as friends to all of Slytherin. Lucius had encouraged Harfang to play Quidditch and the boys had frequented each others house's over the summer.

It was not a question of friendship.

And so, Lucius went back to Herbology with a considerably smaller amount of trust for his friend.

His second idea came to him while he skipping stones with Alphard on the Lake. He'd skipped one stone at least seven times and was cheering said stone on when he thought-

Perhaps he was just trying to find a legitimate reason?

Lucius had skipped another stone and decided that that motive was far too simple for a Slytherin. And so he was at a loss.

His third idea came much later- but since the Halloween festival it had been growing as a suspicion.

* * *

The day Narcissa returned all of Slytherin was abuzz. There had been a power vacuum in the girl's part of the house, and here she was- the power- returning. Lucius went with the normal group of friends and enemies to greet her at the main entrance.

She looked stunning- because that was how Narcissa always looked. Her robes were cut in a somber black- but one could see a faintly playful design in dark grey. Her long hair was swept up into a messy looking bun. She barely wore any makeup. Narcissa looked beautiful.

Lucius however was not content. Because Narcissa didn't feel right. Not that she didn't physically feel right- no one touched her, not even he. Her aura- and Lucius hated to use such terms to describe people- felt off.

Lucius was not content.

He supposed that this was probably because of the scandals her sister's had caused. Bellatrix' hasty marriage and the other girl becoming a blood traitor- these scandals would have certainly worn on Narcissa.

Lucius cursed himself for not thinking of this.

He went forward to speak to her but found that another boy had already done so. Looking at Harfang, Lucius caught his eye, and suddenly his third suspicion became a full-blown fact in Lucius' mind.

Harfang, like Rabastan, was rivaling Lucius.

Lucius had no doubt that Harfang had been his rival from Valentine's Day.

The worst part was perhaps that Lucius knew Harfang would not be taken care of by way of pureblood culture like Rabastan had been.

In the eyes of the pureblood world, Harfang and Lucius were equal rivals for Narcissa's hand.

And in many eyes, Lucius was the clear loser. Or at least, Lucius believed this to be so.

Lucius quickly brushed Narcissa mind- found that she had no idea of Harfang's affections- and then, Lucius smiled at his rival and went off to prepare for war.

* * *

**And so the rival is finally revealed! I wonder how'll they'll fight it out. And remember, the next chapters are through Narcissa's eyes and she don't know yet! I'm pretty psyched... are you?**

**Also, sorry that it's a bit short, but I felt this was the best way to present the next couple of chapters (as in, Harfang= the unknown rival) without being really confusing.  
**

Chapter Notes:

All of the dates, names, and abilities of these wizards come from:

h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m

Names and their meanings can be found on:

h t t p : / / w w w . b a b y n a m e s . c o m /

And all of these 'pureblood' families are connected through the books- in either rarely or frequently mentioned Slytherins.

REVIEW PLEASE! Danke, merci, gracias, and thank you! You are all just lovely people… really you are!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to** notwolf, Alatarielf, quibbler149, opaque-girl, myppe, **and **Angelpris** who all reviewed. You all get cookies. Those of you who read and didn't review- shame!

And really people, six reviews on my shortest chapter yet? Hmmm… Should I continue to write short little chapters that end in cliffies? I wonder… perhaps I should? hahaha

* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**Chapter 11:**

_1969, December_

Narcissa was sitting in the library leafing through a book about curses. Her best friend- not ally- Dorielle was sitting nearby, completing a potions essay. Narcissa was slightly shocked about the whole arrangement. At first Narcissa had expected Dorielle and she to be only friends in name and allies in practice- but it had turned into friendship. Narcissa knew that this had been a direct result because of the scandals that had befallen her own family.

Sure, at Hogwarts she remained queen but that was a direct result of the actions she had taken over the years. The Black family had sustained much damage in the past few months. First, her sisters rushed wedding with whispers of a baby conceived before marriage. Some darker whispers hinted at the idea that perhaps the father wasn't even Rodolphus. And then Andromeda had become a blood-traitor.

Any respect that Narcissa had was respect she had earned.

But that was not enough- Narcissa thought again, thinking thoughts she'd already had. The Black family would rise again, Narcissa would raise it up. No matter what. She would be the only Black sister not to go down in history as a failure.

"What're you thinking of? You have that pained look on your face, Narcissa." Dorielle said. Narcissa smiled. Her only friend, Narcissa had discovered, was prickly when not confined to social boundaries.

"Just the future."

"That's awfully boring."

"Yes, you are." The girls laughed. They were assured that neither meant true insult. And to two girls who tightly confined themselves in society's rules, it was relaxing to forget to have honor and to be offended sometimes.

"You are coming to the ball this year?" Narcissa asked. She genuinely wanted her friend to come. The two girls shared thoughts as Narcissa and Bellatrix once had. However, Narcissa bitterly thought, Bellatrix had found it fit to close Narcissa completely off.

"Yes- but only if you design my robe. And I don't want a cheap one, like what everyone else will buy; I want one that truly shows your skill." Dorielle said. Others would be wearing Narcissa's robes- but what Dorielle said was true. Most of those robes weren't the greatest.

"And who are you taking? Herbert asked me this morning." Dorielle said. Narcissa neatly sidestepped the question.

"Oh, how did he ask you? Tell me." Narcissa said, nearly exclaiming. Dorielle didn't buy it. Narcissa didn't mind- she didn't really want to explain that she wasn't sure anyboy would ask her. Perhaps their parents would warn them of how unpredictable the Black girls could be.

"He levitated some 2nd years into the words to ask me. It was all very cute. They were terrified and so, of course I said yes." Dorielle said dryly, leaving out how Herbert had been given a detention just afterwards.

"How funny. I bet Linette is furious." Narcissa smiled dryly at her friend and then stood up. After telling Dorielle that she would soon return- Narcissa had to find another book to read for her paper- the young girl made her way through the rows of books. Although it was nearly time for the Holiday Break, the library was full of students finishing up their last minute papers.

Making her way to the Defense Against Dark Arts Section, Narcissa began leafing through books try to find a good definition of exactly how to repel a werewolf. Not noticing the quiet approach of another, she was completely shocked when Alphard Derrick shoved a book into her face.

"You're researching werewolves right? Look in the six-hundreds of this book. It might be helpful." He wasn't looking at her face- rather he was looking at her shoes. Narcissa daintily took the book and said-

"Thank you. But- this is a Herbology book. I highly doubt it will help me with werewolves." Alphard shrugged and merely repeated,

"Look in the six-hundreds of the book. It might be helpful." He turned away quickly enough that his robes billowed up behind him. Narcissa watched him leave and then opened the book to the six-hundreds. If her intuition served her, the six-hundreds had nothing to do with werewolves.

_Be ready. I can't wait- can you?_

Narcissa was right- the six-hundreds had nothing to do with werewolves. She was intrigued- perhaps this was some sort of threat.

* * *

Narcissa was sitting in Potions. The note she'd received yesterday rang heavily in her mind- and as a result her mandrake roots suffered while she sliced them. Narcissa had asked Alphard what the note meant- but his mind had been strangely closed to her. She hadn't been able to pry his mind open. This strength was strange to Narcissa- rarely were minds closed to her.

Whoever had sent Alphard had impressed upon him how serious and confidential his message was.

To say the least Narcissa was completely intrigued.

But, her mandrake roots were completely suffering because of this.

Frustrated, Narcissa made her way over to the Potions cabinet. She was shuffling through the supplies when she found the jar of extra mandrake roots. Reaching inside she found a mandrake root and a slip of paper.

_My, my, I wonder if you'll be able to wait until the conclusion._

Feeling eyes on the back of her neck, Narcissa whipped around to look at her classmates. No one was looking at her and all minds were closed to her. She walked back to her seat with her mandrake root and note. Stashing the second note with the first note she began slicing her second mandrake root.

Needless to say, this mandrake root did not survive for long.

* * *

Narcissa walked through the hallways with Dorielle. They were discussing the notes and trying to figure out who might be sending them. They were lacking answers. Frustrated Narcissa slid onto a nearby bench. Dorielle slid in next to her.

"Honestly, I'm extremely frustrated. This person is manipulating me like no other. It's like they know me." Narcissa said. Her hands had formed dainty little fists and she was lightly hitting her bench. Her face showed little of the frustration she claimed to have- people were watching Dorielle and Narcissa like one watches a pair of dangerous predators. It was not unwise of the other students to regard the two friends like this- it was clear that the two had only become more powerful since they had actually become friends rather than allies.

"I know. I can't read anyone's mind either. It's like some big conspiracy. But, you must admit it's exciting." Narcissa did not want to admit that this was exciting but she slowly nodded her head.

If she just nodded it wasn't like she was admitting defeat right?

At least that's how she rationalized it in her mind. But, really, Narcissa thought, I don't even know if I'm fighting anyone. Narcissa watched the courtyard around her- making eye contact with a few people and suddenly she caught of glimpse of thought

_date, I hope she wants to be my date_

Narcissa nearly jumped up from her bench.

"That was a Slytherin mind- I could tell. Either someone slipped or that was another message." Dorielle said.

"You heard that too?" Narcissa asked. She was going to try to convince herself that she hadn't heard anything.

"Yeah, I just didn't catch whose mind it was. Whoever this is, well they're just as sneaky as we are." Dorielle regarded the surrounding students through narrowed eyes. Narcissa smiled and said,

"Well, that certainly narrows down the possibilities."

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully for the Good-Bye feast. Narcissa was surrounded by her friends and allies. Dorielle sat next to her on the right and Winterlynn sat on her left. Violetta Bulstrode sat across from her. Her friend's respective boyfriends sat near them and younger students fanned out like an elegant skirt.

Narcissa was alone.

Not literally. But that's not the point.

She'd received no more notes. Her group of friends were certainly loud and vivacious- and she was certainly the alpha of her group. But, her mind only focused on the notes.

Behind her she heard the approach of two sets of feet- one gait she recognized, the other was barely familiar. Turning before they could tap her shoulder, she saw Lucius Malfoy and Harfang Goyle holding a note between their hands. Looking between them, she knew that this was the last note.

_Please, remember the four notes you've received. Combine the first words- and answer._

Narcissa was puzzled- four notes? She'd received three. But, before she thought to hard, she realized that the third note had been the thought. And then she understood the meaning.

_Be my date, please?_

She had to choose.

* * *

It had been a brilliant move on Lucius' part.

"Let Narcissa chose between us- she knows us both pretty well." He'd said to Harfang. They'd been sitting by the Slytherin fireplace when the idea had hit Lucius. To his way of thinking- Narcissa and he were inseparable. It was like Defense Against The Dark Arts and the Dark Arts. You couldn't know one without the other. If Lucius had been knowledgabe about muggles, he would have said that he was a proton and Narcissa was an electron.

For the two not to be together would defy the laws of the world.

Harfang would be rejected- constantly in his place by Narcissa's rejection. And Lucius would secure his place as Narcissa's and Narcissa would assume her place as Lucius'. And everyone would know.

He had not expected doubt to hit him when he walked up to with Harfang. He'd had bits of doubt hit him before- Lucius, no matter how he defied it, was only human.

But this was a completely crushing bit of doubt.

What if she hated him?

What if what he saw as flirting- she saw as disgusting?

What if he'd been wrong about her?

What if?

What?

* * *

Narcissa looked between the two boys and her decision was already made.

"Of course, Lucius- thanks for helping him, Harfang."

Around her, her friends understood what she was saying and they exploded into happiness. Lucius lost all sense of control and smiled like a blind man seeing light. Narcissa ironically had the same smile.

The friends, Narcissa, and Lucius all missed the look of sudden and complete hate on Harfang's face. But, they weren't the only Slytherin's present.

* * *

OMG- IT'S ABOUT TIME I SHOVED (not that they are completely unwilling... ) THEM TOGETHER… But, what do you think about it? Hmmm. I really can't wait until the next chapter. It's all fluff! YAYAY FLUFF!


	12. Chapter 12

You probably all thought this was dead and gone.

And by all rights it should be.

But, with the new movie coming… thought I would try and finish it. No promises though ;)

Oh, and forget about fluff.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_1970, Spring_

Narcissa and Lucius were an entirely delightful couple. As they were in separate years they had no classes together. But he walked her to all her classes, and on days off they could be seen with their friends arrayed around them walking gaily around the grounds of Hogwarts.

_1970, Summer_

It was uncommon for an owl to not make at least several daily flights between the Black and Malfoy Manors on days when the two were not visiting each other.

On some occasions, Bellatrix would rush into the rooms were the two entertained each other and wildly pull Lucius away into the hall.

There she would whisper fiercely into his ears.

When he came back to Narcissa, he barely would register her and it took some prodding and pouting to pull the boy grown to man out of his thoughts.

_1970, Fall_

The fall passed with barely any notice except perhaps the rush and excitement of seeing friends daily.

_1970, Winter_

Narcissa was up with all of the other Slytherin girl's. It was a pleasant gathering even though old enemies and new friends were present.

Until the door shoved open and several of the older Slytherin men stumbled into the common room. It was clear that someone was injured, although he was surrounded by his companions.

The girls watched as the men rushed pass and then tired to pick up the strands of their conversation.

Lucius, though he had clearly been part of the group, said nothing to Narcissa about this. She worried and began to think that everything was going bad and that whatever it was driving them to silence with each other was either extremely important or awful or perhaps both.

_1971, Spring_

Narcissa stared disdainfully away from Lucius while daintily eating her apple crisp. Her boyfriend took no notice and was talking with his friends. He would call this business. Narcissa was not so eager to use euphemisms to describe his conversation.

They talked of the whisperings of a Dark Lord. Hardly the proper conversation for a small lunch party on the lawn.

Dorielle sat nicely by Narcissa's side and the two girls formed an entirely too pretty picture. From a distance one might have thought that the two were some oddly made twins. They both had slender forms with tightly pinned hair and beautiful eyes. All of this to frame the coquettish knowing mouths that were almost always in a pinched sort of smirk.

"My dear," said Dorielle "These men are entirely to focused on dreadful matters. Let's go walk around the grounds."

Narcissa smiled and nodded her acquiescence.

"Oh, now, don't you girls leave. We'll promise to talk about whatever you like." Said Lucius. His accompanying smile was so charming that Narcissa nearly forgave him for the annoyance of ignoring her.

He hadn't meant to, she was sure. But, occasionally and recently with growing alarming rapidity, he had ignored her for business conversation.

"Lucius—these matters are important." Said Herbert. He and the other boys leaned in on Lucius. Narcissa nearly laughed. She was fifteen and they at most were sixteen. What was so great that they would forget their right to sit and lounge and enjoy the natural magic of the world?

"Oh, we don't mind dear. We'll be off." Dorielle said. She smiled thinly at everyone and walked away with Narcissa. The two girls walked as a pair waving politely to the other girls, Slytherine and not, that they passed. It was widely known that the two girls where entirely loyal to each other and maintained relations with the others because it would be simply improper to do otherwise.

Once they were out of range of even the most gifted ears, Dorielle said suddenly, "Narcissa, I'm not sure I ever want to be married."

Narcissa nodded gravely. She wanted her friend to speak fully and completely. If she spoke prematurely Dorielle would only change her thoughts to suit Narcissa. The girls were close, but that was because they knew how to handle each other.

"Herb. Well, I can barely bring myself to call him Herb. Herbert. He is such a good friend to me. And I rather like him as a boyfriend. And I know that I must have a child. But, marriage seems like such a bore. How could I devote myself to only one man?"

Dorielle paused and looked out over the grounds. The girls were arm in arm and so Narcissa clasped Dorielle's arm a bit closer as a sign to continue.

"Although, I know I must. It is not proper for a woman of our stature to work as a common person. And I have no talent for design as you do. So, I must. I must marry and who better than Herbert. Herb."

Dorielle nearly collapsed on Narcissa at this point. And Narcissa, concerned for her friend, sat them down neatly on a rock.

"Oh, but I shall be so trapped." Dorielle said, and she started sobbing on Narcissa's shoulder. It was a pureblood's sobbing which meant nearly four tears rolling sweetly down Dorielle's cheeks.

And Narcissa comforted her friend. Barely knowing how to express her own concern's about her and Lucius.

It was late in the evening and Narcissa sat neatly in the common room. It was rather, she felt, like that awful night in the winter when the boys had come in so late. Yet again it was clear that the majority of the elder Slytherin boys had gone somewhere.

Around her and just like her sat various girls who were engaged in romantic liasons with these boys. These men, Narcissa thought, because as she was now a fifth year those boys older than her would certainly be men by now. But, all sat pretending to be diligently studying for their spring term exams when in fact not a minute went by without one of them hastily checking the clocks in the room.

Narcissa was not studying. She was sketching. For some reason her design talent had somehow gone wrong. Everything was dark and morbid and seemed to be somewhat maudlin. Narcissa hated it. There was a long list of things she hated these days and she knew that it was beginning to weary her. If only she could talk freely to Lucius.

And then the door to the common room crashed open and in entered a group of frantic men. They carried two bodies.

And one, dear Merlin, one was Lucius. Not knowing that she had cried out, Narcissa rushed forwards.

"Stay back, Narcissa. This is not for you to see." Harfang said this. Narcissa looked at the man. It was quite a look—all the hate for that idea and all the worry for her boyfriend crammed into one glance. Harfang, his heart sank for he could clearly see his one-time crushes devotion to her boyfriend, drew back quickly.

Lucius had a neatly cut opening running down his right side. It started up at his collarbone and ran deeply down to the very top of his hip bone. It was bleeding in an unseemly way, staining his clothes and the couch he was laid upon. His eyes were glassy, but with Narcissa in front of him, he clearly focused on her.

"Stupid boys. Stupid. Take him to the infirmary now. I don't know what you all are playing at but he must go to the infirmary." Narcissa said. She refrained from touching him, but not because she feared the blood. She simply did not want to make anything worse than it already was.

"We can't. We can't let any of these stupid professors know about this. The mudblood loving scum won't help us." Narcissa didn't know who said it, but she whipped around and seethed.

"Then who will heal him. He must be healed."

Dorielle was there beside Narcissa. She had been there all along although Narcissa had barely noticed her in all of her fright for Lucius.

"You should know some of healing magic—most of us girls do." Dorielle said. "Narcissa." Dorielle shook her. Narcissa turned to stare at Dorielle and nearly said her fear out loud. That yes, she did know healing magic, but what if it was not enough for Lucius now? In the moment that he needed it most?

But, Narcissa turned and whipping out her wand began dealing out the most basic of her healing knowledge. After cleaning and stopping the bleeding, she transfigured a nearby book into a long silver string and using her knowledge of healing and sewing began the tense task of sewing her boyfriend, well, her love up.

After she was done, she collapsed. Her energy waxing only again to see that Dorielle had gone over by the other body carried in.

It was Herbert and he, unlike Lucius, had bled out before making it to the Common Room.

* * *

Oh! So dark! But, eh, Voldie's presence has to start being known in the Wizarding world right?


End file.
